


December Writing Challenge

by heyitmelexie



Series: December Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015), Kingsman (Movies), Narcos (TV), Prospect (2018), The Mandalorian (TV), Triple Frontier (2019), We Can Be Heroes, wonder woman 1984 - Fandom
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Pregnancy, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, gender neutral reader, mention of masturbation, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitmelexie/pseuds/heyitmelexie
Summary: December Writing Challenge created by Honeymandos!I decided that I will write the remaining chapters in December 2021, since as of now I will be busy with Uni assignments. But I will probably write other things in the next months, so this series is just put on hold until December.Also, it is almost February and it doesn't make much sense to finish it now. I hope you all understand this.Much love from me <3
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Reader, Catfish/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Francisco Morales/Reader - Relationship, Jack Daniels/reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Marcus Moreno/Reader, Max Phillips/Reader, Maxwell Lord/Reader, Pero Tovar/Reader, frankie morales/reader
Series: December Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Days and Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is gender neutral, the mention of children includes adopted as well of course! ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of pairings for each day!

1\. Holiday - Frankie “Catfish” Morales x GN!Reader

2\. Sleeping in - Agent Whiskey x pregnant!Reader

3\. Fairytale - Frankie Morales x F!Reader

4\. Seduction - student!Max Phillips x student!GN!Reader

5\. Shopping - Javier Peña x GN!Reader

6\. Children - Pero Tovar x F!Reader

7\. Movie Night - Frankie Morales x GN!Reader

8\. Pillow Talk - Max Phillips x F!Reader

9\. Falling in love - Din Djarin x riduur!F!Reader

10\. Proposal - Maxwell Lord x GN!Reader

11\. Sick Day - Javier Peña x GN!Reader

12\. Dancing - Ezra (Prospect) x GN!Reader

13\. Confessions - Max Phillips x GN!Reader

14\. Snow Day - Jack Daniels/Agent Whiskey x GN!Reader

15\. Book store - OurWorldAU!Ezra (Prospect) x GN!Reader

16\. Hot drinks - Marcus Moreno x GN!Reader

17\. Cold - Din Djarin x GN!Reader

18\. Road Trip - Jack Daniels/Agent Whiskey x GN!Reader

19\. Baking - Frankie "Catfish" Morales x GN!Reader

20\. Gift Giving - Maxwell Lord x GN!Reader

21\. Decorating - Maxwell Lord x GN!Reader

22\. Mistletoe - Javier Peña x GN!Reader

23\. Argument - Din Djarin x GN!Reader

24\. Pets - Jack Daniels/Agent Whiskey x GN!Reader

25\. Comfort - Ezra (Prospect) x GN!Reader

26\. Breakfast - Marcus Moreno x F!Reader

27\. Stars - Din Djarin x GN!Reader

28\. Protective - Pero Tovar x F!Reader

29\. Blankets - Marcus Moreno x GN!Reader

30\. Flowers - Javier Peña x GN!Reader

31\. Kiss - Pero Tovar x GN!Reader


	2. Days and Characters

It has been quite a while since you and Frankie had some days off, but you thought it would be a good idea to take a break around Christmas. So you two had decided to take two weeks off.

You wanted to celebrate this year’s Christmas alone, just the two of you. Frankie told you he already had an idea of what you could do, so you left the planning to him.

Today is the day before Christmas and you’re on your way to a secret location. Why secret? Because Frankie refused to tell you where you were going. No matter how often you asked him what exactly he was planning, he never told you. Every time he was just grinning at you.

“It’s a surprise, mi amor. You will love it, I promise” he had said while you just huffed but intertwined your fingers with his while he drove.

It was snowing during the whole car ride to this secret place, big and soft looking snowflakes twirling through the air. The street you took was surrounded by pine trees, all gently covered in snow. You could see the mountains in the distance, surrounded by heavy fog which almost hid them from you. It was a peaceful view and, knowing this ride would be a bit longer, you drifted off into a light sleep.

Frankie gently wakes you a few hours later. You rub your eyes and yawn, noticing that it’s already dark outside. But then you see the little cabin and let out a light gasp. It’s decorated with some fairy lights that are turned on meaning he had already gone inside before waking you.

“Frankie, that looks so beautiful” you gasp, exiting the car. He smiled and walked around the truck to take your hand in his and lead you to the stairs.

“It was my dad’s. He built it with my grandpa when he was a teen. In the past years I just repaired some things and redecorated so I could share this with you. I’m glad that I finally have the perfect opportunity to show you so we can spend Christmas and New Year here.” He led you into the little cabin and it all looked so cosy and warm.

He had already lit a fire in the fireplace, the heat warming your stiff arms and legs.

“Love, I… I don’t know what to say.” You look at him with tears in your eyes, honoured and overwhelmed that he had decided to share this with you. He smiled at you, taking your face into his hands and gently pressing his lips to yours. A single tear escapes your eye and rolls down your cheek, but he wipes it away with his thumb and pulls you closer against him.

You wrap your arms around his neck and when he pulls away you just lean your forehead against his. He rubs his nose against yours, making you giggle lightly.

“I couldn’t wait to show you this. I have many wonderful memories of this place. And from now on we will make new ones whenever we can. This will be our little hideaway” he says, gently rubbing his thumb over your cheekbone.

“And one day we will bring our children here.”

You smile brightly at him, more tears escaping your eyes at the thought of spending the holidays here with Frankie, your children running through the snow, laughing loudly.

“Yes. One day we will bring our children here” you whisper before you kiss him again.


	3. Sleeping In (Agent Whiskey x pregnant!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late but here's chapter 2 for Honeymandos December Writing Challenge! ❤️

Jack hadn’t been home in a month now. He immediately got another mission after finishing the first and then he was stuck with tons of paperwork and digital espionage.

You knew it could be possible that he wouldn’t be home for Christmas. He had told you that he was sorry and couldn’t tell when he would be back home, because he just didn’t know what other tasks they might busy him with.

You were torn between understanding the necessity of him being there and being absolutely mad that they kept him from you, especially now.

You’re almost seven months pregnant with yours and Jack’s daughter, wishing he could be able to be with you every day. Feeling and seeing your belly grow. Feeling and seeing her little kicks and turns.

Champ had apologised to you that he had to give him so many tasks, taking him away from you. But now there was too much going on, with every agent being constantly occupied.

Seven months ago you had been an agent yourself. You were Tequila’s partner. Champ refused to let you be Whiskey’s because your relationship could get in the way, which made sense. You still saw him a lot so that wasn’t such a big deal.

When you had found out that you were pregnant, you immediately went into early retirement. There was no way that you would be able to get back into your job after a few years. With Jack staying an agent, he wouldn’t be home all the time and you didn’t want your children growing up barely seeing both their parents. 

The moment you told Jack that he was going to be a father, he went quiet first. You knew that his past still makes him extra careful and you hadn’t talked about having children before. But then you saw his eyes fill with tears and a soft smile forming on his lips. He went down to kneel in front of you, hands on your hips and had pressed a soft kiss to your belly. This gentle gesture alone was enough to bring tears to your own eyes, a wide smile on your face.

“You keep on giving me everything in the world as if I deserved this, angel” he choked out, burying his face in your belly and crying quietly.

“You deserve the whole world. Even more. You deserve all of this, Jack. You’re the most caring and gentle man I have ever met in my life and you treat me like a princess. And I will keep on treating you like a king because that’s what you are to me. I love you more than words could ever express.” You gently ran your fingers through his hair, crying yourself but this was a happy moment. You were carrying the child you and the love of your life had created in a moment of pure passion but also tenderness. A little jewel.

Ever since that day Jack had been trying his best to be there for you as much as he could, and Champ had done his best to not keep him away for too long. Until a month ago.

Jack had called you again this morning, as he did every morning in the past month, asking if you slept well, if you had eaten breakfast, how you felt, if his little Miss sunshine was awake. You had him on speaker and surely enough, once she heard her Papa’s voice she started kicking, making you gasp lightly but giggle at the same time.

“Guess she likes to be woken up by her daddy’s voice” you said, smiling brightly while gently stroking your belly.

“Did she just wake up?” Another kick. 

“Hi, my little princess, are you being good for your Mama?” he coos through the phone. It warms your heart whenever he talks to your yet unborn little girl, telling her stories, even asking her how she felt. It was honestly absolutely adorable.

“I miss you and your Mama, my sweet bee. Papa will be home soon and then he can tell you stories again; I know you love them.” It actually seems like she does. Whenever he would tell her stories from his work or read her a book, she would move more than normal, kicking her tiny feet and making you both smile in adoration. His chest would swell with pride while he continues to read to her. And you enjoyed listening to him as well, his soft baritone making goosebumps rise on your arms and legs.

“We miss you too, my love” you say, trying to keep your voice steady.

You missed him so much. He had never been away for more than two weeks. You missed his touch, his kisses, his jokes. Missed dancing through the kitchen with him, stargazing in the backyard and sipping homemade iced tea on your front porch.

“I promise I will try to come back to you soon. I’m almost done with this mission and hopefully Champ won’t give me anymore. Then I can come back to my two ladies and never let them go again.” You chuckled softly at that. He would definitely not let you go again for at least a whole day.

“I can’t wait. Be safe, honey. We love you.”

“I love you too, sugar. Talk to you later.” 

You proceeded with your day as usual, doing some chores, cooking, watching a movie. He hadn’t called again yet, but you thought maybe he was just too busy. 

In the evening, when the sun had already set and the sky is filled with stars, you cook dinner while listening to music loudly. That’s why you don’t hear the front door open and close and Jack coming into the kitchen. 

He leans against the door frame, hands in his pockets and watches you sway your hips slightly while making the sauce, a smile playing on his lips.

“You’re as smooth as Tennessee whiskey” you sing softly. He makes his way over to where you stand.

“You’re as sweet as strawberry wine. You’re as warm as a glass of brandy” he slings his arms around you making you shriek loudly. He laughs gently before singing himself.

“And honey, I stay stoned on your laugh all the time.” You shiver slightly because of his warm breath against your neck and the richness of his deep voice before swinging around quickly to press your lips against his. 

He chuckles softly, hands on your hips while kissing you tenderly. After a moment he breaks the kiss just to put his forehead to yours. He looks into your eyes which are filled with happy tears.

“Told you I’d be home soon for you” he says, making you laugh softly while nodding.

“That you did.”

He kneels in front of you and puts his hands on both sides of your swollen belly before pressing a soft kiss to its middle. You don’t have to wait long until you both see and feel her press her little foot against the spot where her Papa just kissed her.

“Yes, princess, it’s me. Papa is finally home” he says while gently stroking your belly and nuzzling his face against it. She kicks right against his nose, making him gasp before he starts laughing with you.

“Little rascal” he chuckles softly before standing back up and giving you another soft kiss.

You spend the rest of the evening finishing the dinner together and then eating while talking about his missions and how you spent most of your time.

“How long will you stay home now?” you ask him while the two of you are cleaning the dishes.

“Until the 2nd, so I’ll be here over Christmas and New Year. Been bugging Champ to not give me anything new for a while until he finally had enough and let me go home.” You laughed softly at that. Poor Champ.

After you’ve cleaned everything you go back into the living room where Jack lights a fire in the fireplace and you two lay on the soft carpet in front of it to cuddle.

You end up spending the whole night making soft love to each other, the only source of light being the fire, casting you in a gentle orange glow. 

Jack wakes up in the middle of the night, both of you tangled together in front of the cold fireplace. He stands up and then gently lifts you up into his arms before carrying you upstairs into the bedroom. He spoons you and softly tucks the two of you into the blanket before falling back asleep.

When you finally wake up again it’s already two in the afternoon. You would have slept even longer but your bladder urged you to get up now before you would leave a mess on the bed.

After coming out of the bathroom again you snuggle back against Jack who now slowly wakes up and presses a soft kiss to your shoulder blade.

“Mornin’ sugarplum” he raps, making you shiver slightly. You giggle.

“It’s 2pm, old man.” He laughs before gently biting your shoulder making you squeal.

“I don’t wanna get up. I wanna stay in bed with you all day and just cuddle” you pout, putting your hand on his where it lays on your belly.

“I didn’t plan on doing anything else, love, don’t you worry.” He strokes your bump gently, making you smile.

You know he wouldn’t let you go now that he’s back home with his two ladies.


	4. Fairytale (Frankie Morales x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Honeymandos December Writing Challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The daughter is around 7 years old. Just like in “Holiday” the Reader is Gender Neutral and the daughter could be adopted!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, lemme know what y’all think ❤️

You hear your daughter’s loud laughter and squeals from above while you put away the last bits from dinner.

Frankie had promised her earlier that he would read her a bedtime story, after she asked him through a mouthful of pasta.

“Papa, can you wead me a bedpime ftowy ‘ater, pweaf?” she had asked, the pasta in her mouth almost spilling back out. Frankie had softly laughed at that.

“Of course, muñeca. But no more talking with your mouth full, you know that is rude” he scolded her gently. She smiled brightly and nodded, continuing to demolish her pasta.

While you had stayed back to clean the dishes and put away the leftover, he had already gone upstairs to get her ready for bed. And now, judging by her squealing and laughing, he was tickling her mercilessly.

You chuckle softly to yourself and make your way upstairs to join them. While you’re ascending the stairs, you notice that she slowly quiets down, and you hear Frankie asking her what story she wants him to read.

“Sleeping Beauty!”

“You favourite, huh, mija?” he said. You know he is smiling even though you can’t see him. You lean against the wall next to the door and just listen.

“Yes! Aurora and Phillip are just like you and Mama” she giggles.

“Oh? How so, mija?” You can hear his groan as he lowers himself onto the floor in front of the bed.

“You always kiss Mama when she sleeps and then she wakes up. Like Aurora!” You giggle quietly at that.

“That is true, I guess you’re right. Maybe Mama and I are quite like Aurora and Phillip, hm?” She giggles.

“Alright. Ready to fall asleep?”

You can hear her shuffle around, snuggling into her bedding. You don’t even need to look to know she’s snuggled in so deeply only her eyes and forehead are still peaking out from under the blanket.

“Once upon a time there were a Queen and a King. They had a little daughter which they called Aurora. When Aurora was born, they invited the 13 fairies so they could bless her each with something nice. But the thirteenth fairy was not very nice, no, she was spiteful, and she said:

‘When your daughter turns seventeen, she will prick her finger with a needle and she will die!’” he says in a croaky, high pitched voice making your daughter giggle.

“Why are you laughing? She just said Aurora’s gonna die” he says but you can hear how hard he tries not to laugh.

“You sound funny, Papa” her giggle is slightly muffled by the blanket.

“I’m trying to be several people here for you, mija, don’t judge me” he says, laughing softly.

“I know, I know, Papa, ‘m sorry.” She shuffles again before you hear her kiss his cheek and then settle back into bed.

“It’s alright, muñeca. Now, let’s continue” he clears his throat.

“The bad fairy left, and all the other people were shocked. The King and Queen feared for their daughter. But then one of the fairies, who had not blessed the child yet, stepped forward and looked into the crib. She said to the King and Queen:

‘I cannot undo what my sister has done, but I can help. Once Aurora turns seventeen, she will prick her finger with a needle, but she will not die. She will, instead, fall into a 100-years-long sleep. By the end of those 100 years a prince will find his way into the castle. He will see her and fall in love with her, saving her with a true-love’s-kiss’” he reads, still in a high-pitched voice, but not as croaky as before.

“Papa?”

“Yes, mija?”

“When you saw Mama for the first time, did you know right away that you loved her?”

“You mean like love at first sight?”

“Yeah just like love at first sight! Uncle Santi always says you acted like a fool around her the first time you met her” she giggles, and Frankie gently laughs at that too.

“That is true. I saw your Mama and thought she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I knew I loved her right away.” You feel warmth spread through your body at his little confession and a huge smile forms on your face.

“I hope that one day a boy thinks the same about me.”

“A boy- Oh no no, you’re not gonna get a boyfriend, nuh-uh! No boys allowed in this house until you’re 30.”

“Papa!” she gasped, and you laugh softly, stepping into the room.

“Papa’s just joking around, darling” you say before sitting next to Frankie in front of the bed.

“What? No I-“ he starts, but one look at you silences him.

A big yawn makes you and Frankie look to your daughter who can barely keep her eyes open any longer. You smile softly at her, bending forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead before tugging her into bed properly.

“Time to sleep, darling. Papa can read you the rest of the fairy tale tomorrow night, yes?” She nods tiredly at that, pressing her face into her stuffed catfish.

“And Papa will kiss you awake tomorrow, huh? My little princesa.” He kisses her nose and then her head, making her smile before falling asleep.

You stand up and turn off the light after Frankie put the book back into the shelf. When you go back downstairs you grin softly, turning your head towards him.

“So, love at first sight, huh?”

He blushes and smiles cheekily, scooping you into his arms without warning. You squeal slightly, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Love at first sight, mi alma.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mija - mi hija = my daughter/my child

muñeca = doll

mi alma = my soul


	5. Seduction (student!Max Phillips x student!GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of the December Writing Challenge by Honeymandos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really write smut at this point, I gotta get a feeling for it and that might take a while. Hope you enjoy this one nonetheless! ❤️

“Sales is… seduction.”

You roll your eyes at your professor’s words, hearing them for what feels the thousandth time. And the semester only started 3 days ago.

To your left you hear one of your classmates chuckle quietly. Turning your head, you see it’s Max. He was the only other non-Romanian student you’ve encountered so far, and you tried to stick with him as best as possible.

-*-

You had met him last week, orientation week. While you made your way around the halls, looking around instead of watching where you’re going, you ran into him. He stood in the middle of the hallway, staring at his map. When the two of you collided, you had dropped everything you held, startling him.

You tried to apologise to him in your broken Romanian, barely able to string a full sentence together while picking up your stuff. Upon hearing your attempt at speaking Romanian (to be fair, his wasn’t much better) he chuckled softly, bending down to help you pick up your things.

“We gotta work on that Romanian there, sweetheart” he said while handing you the items, grinning from ear to ear. You visibly relaxed and let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

“I can’t even think right anymore, I’m trying to punch the vocab into my brain as much as I can. It’s so difficult” you sigh, putting your stuff back into your backpack just to be sure.

“Well, maybe we can study together then. I need to improve my Romanian as well” he said with a lopsided grin.

After that you were exploring all the buildings together in the days following, checking out the city and comparing your timetables. You found out you were both studying the exact same thing. So you decided to just meet up for every seminar and lecture to find the rooms together. You were relieved to have made a friend so quickly here.

-*-

You smirk, throwing a little paper ball at him.

“Shut it, Maxwell” you whisper playfully. He just rolls his eyes at you but grins.

This is the last lecture of your day and when you finish it it’s around 2am. You follow Max to his room, the two of you had planned earlier to study some Romanian together.

You are lying on his bed, head hanging over the edge and he sits on the ground in front of you. He reads words out loud for you which you then try to translate. You both take turns in doing so and after about two hours you both have enough and call it a “day”.

When you walk to the door, he suddenly whips you around, pressing you with your back into the door, his face only a few inches from yours. You look at him with huge eyes, heart beating a million miles an hour. He had never done this before.

You have to admit, you’ve thought he was quite cute right from the beginning. And he seemed to be naturally flirtatious, so you didn’t think too much into it. But this is new. And totally unexpected.

“Max, what the fuck?” you whisper nervously, but he just grins down at you, pupils blown, making his chocolate brown eyes appear to be almost obsidian black.

He leans in closer to your face, his lips almost brushing yours and you can feel his breath ghost over them. Your breath hitches and without hesitation your eyes flutter closed.

A grin forms on his lips and he gently drags his lips over your cheek to your ear.

“You’re so eager” he whispers right next to your ear, his voice dropped down an octave. It sends a shiver through your whole body and goosebumps rise on your arms.

You bite your lip and turn your head slightly to look at him, nose brushing against his.

He looks at you, eyes still dark, like a predator looks at their prey. You feel your cheeks heat up and his grin widens. Max just winks and in a blink of an eye he stands two feet away from you, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“See you tomorrow, sweetheart” he says, looking at you as if nothing happened.

You blink, opening and closing your mouth like a fish. You try to say something but fail to come up with anything. So you just nod and leave quickly.

Once you arrive at your room, you lock the door behind you and close your eyes, trying to steady your breathing.

You’re still hot, heart beating out of your chest and your cheek tingles where he touched you with his lips.

Whatever that just was, you hope he will do it again. But next time you’ll be ready. And then you’ll be the one to tease.


	6. Shopping (Javier Peña x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of the December Writing Challenge by Honeymandos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after season 3. Javi deserves some rest and lots of love! ❤️
> 
> soft!Javi, self-deprecating!Javi, one (1) mention of (rough) love-making

The streets of Laredo are bathed in colours, dozens of Christmas decorations adorning the shops and houses around you. Their lights are blinking in ever changing rhythms and festive music plays in the shops as you pass them, your fingers laced with Javi’s.

Javi never really cared about Christmas a lot since he moved away from his family. He hadn’t really celebrated it in the past years, too occupied with hunting down Pablo and then the Cali cartel.

This year’s Christmas is the first time he’s properly celebrating it in ten years. 

Sure, the two of you would always kind of celebrate it together. But it was not enough, he knew that. He felt awful for keeping this away from you, knowing how much you loved Christmas. But he didn’t even have a break on the holidays. Work took him away from you for basically every day and it wasn’t really possible to celebrate a proper Christmas. But this year he was planning to go all out. Just for you.

Both of you have gone back to the States a few months ago, now that the Cali cartel had finally been shut down. You bought a house together and had decided to settle down, finally lay low and enjoy a life without danger lurking around every corner.

It took him a little while to get used to it, but now he’s enjoying it to the fullest. Every day with you is a blessing to him. He enjoys watching you dance around the kitchen in only his shirt and some undies while cooking. Gets lost in the way you scrunch your nose and frown, being the cutest thing he has ever seen, while being totally absorbed by a book. He enjoys doing absolutely nothing with you all day. You would lay in bed, your head on his chest, one leg draped over his lap and one arm laying in his stomach, gently caressing his skin. 

These are his favourite days with you. In the past ten years he was never able to relax for a while, empty his mind and just lay around, not worrying about a thing. Now he can’t get enough of it. The two of you would talk about anything for hours, then make soft love, sometimes even rough if you’re in the mood for it. If you’re hungry you’d just order food, even twice that day because neither of you wants to move. You both relish in the presence of each other and he feels twenty years younger when he’s with you. He feels simply amazing since you two moved in together and it’s all just because of you.

Even back in Bogotá he could only go through it all because you were there to hold him together. Every day, when he came home, he would just hold you. Most of the times you were asleep already, but would snuggle into him and that was all he needed. 

Your unique smell, the softness of your body against his, your quiet little snores, the gentle smile that you wore on your lips even while you were sleeping. All of you, it put him at ease and let him forget the horrors he faced every day. You were his anchor, and he was beyond grateful for having you in his life.

Now, as he walks next to you, one hand in yours and the other carrying several bags full of Christmas presents, he feels at peace. 

He smiles at your expression of wonder and excitement, big eyes looking at all the decorations and things in the showcases, head moving back and forth, trying to take in as much as you can. The lights of the decorations make your eyes sparkle and he feels his heart swell with love and affection. It is a sight he would never tire of.

“Oh, baby, look at that!” you suddenly say, pulling him towards a showcase that is not decorated too much. Artificial fir branches hanging from the ceiling and laying in the showcase, adorned with silver baubles and simple white fairy lights. The two of you stop in front of it and Javi looks inside to see what you are so giddy about.

It is a black leather jacket, quite similar to the one he owns, but more modern.

You look up at him with a big smile. Both of you know his jacket is well-worn by now, old, the leather breaking in some places. And it got a little tight around the middle.

He looks at the price and gently shakes his head at you before pulling you away from the shop, further down the road. It is too expensive and he’d rather buy something nice for you. He wants to spoil you absolutely rotten after you had to waive all those years, because of him.

You pout but walk next to him, looking at all the other shops.

After a while you tell him to go look for a place to eat dinner at, that you would go back to that one toy store because you forgot something for your niece that you had seen in the showcase while walking past it. He presses a soft kiss to your lips before you go back and he turns to look for a restaurant.

Under no circumstances would you allow him to be selfless any longer. He had given you all he had, even when he was at his lowest and now, he wouldn’t stop this.

You enjoy giving him anything he needs and wants, the affection in his eyes would never fail to make your heart beat three times faster and your smile to almost split your face in half. He is your everything and you would spoil him just like he spoils you. He deserves it.

You know he will keep the old jacket as well. It’s still in rather good condition and would just need a little bit more care. But, and you admit that this might sound a bit selfish, you don’t want him to get rid of his little belly. It’s cute and soft and you love to put your head on it. You adore his laughs when you would blow raspberries on it and his shivers while letting your fingertips gently glide over the soft skin. It’s a sign of him finally getting the quiet life he deserves.

So you go back to that shop and buy the jacket. You don’t care about the price, all you can think about is the smile he would try to suppress at your stubbornness and the knowledge that he would be happy about the present, even if he won’t say it. But you knew. Because he would show you instead of saying it.

Around 15 minutes later you walk back down the street, looking around to see where he is. Javi stands in front of a Chinese restaurant a bit further down the street. You make your way over to him and then stand right in front of him, causing him to smile down at you before he gently kisses your lips. You hum and your smile widens.

“Got what you were looking for, mi amor?” He looks down at the bag in your hand and frowns. 

“That doesn’t sound like a toy store. Hm, weird.” He stares at the bag and his brain rattles. The name, he had read it somewhere today. 

When his brain finally finds the answer, he looks at you with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Tell me you didn’t.”

“I did” you say, softly cupping his cheek with one hand.

His sighs and looks down at the ground.

“It’s too expensive. I don’t de-“ You press a finger to his lips, silencing him.

“Baby, you deserve the world. You went through hell and back. And you still managed to spoil me and give me everything you had. You gave and continue to give me the world and under no circumstances will I ever let you be selfless again.” You gently kiss his lips and he closes his eyes.

“You didn’t have to…” he says and then opens his eyes again to look at you. They glisten with unshed tears.

“But I wanted to. I know Christmas is not about money and tons of presents. The past Christmases have all been wonderful still, because I had them with you. We could live in a shack, with no money whatsoever. No tree, no presents, nothing. And it’d still be the best Christmas because I’d have you. Because I know you love me as much as I love you. That’s more than I could ever ask for. But I want to gift you things. Because it brings me joy when you open them and you look at me like I’m an angel sent from heaven” you whisper against his lips.

“That’s because you are” he whispers back, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. You giggle softly.

He presses his forehead against yours, nuzzling your nose with his.

“I’m grateful for you. I know you know that, but I want you to hear it too. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Without you I wouldn’t be the man I am today. And I will be forever grateful for your gentleness, your patience and your love. You are an angel sent from above. And whatever greater power there is, they sent you to rescue me. And you did just that.”

Tears fill your eyes and you gently caress his cheek.

“We rescued each other, mi alma.” You say before pressing your lips to his.

\-------------------------------------------  
mi amor = my love  
mi alma = my soul


	7. Children (Pero Tovar x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of the December Writing Challenge by Honeymandos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different to what you probably expect upon reading the title, but I hope you still enjoy it! ❤️

Five months ago Pero had left for his last commission. Over the past years he had completed orders to save up money so he could prepare to settle down with you. During the winter months he would work for people in the village, earning money this way. And before leaving this time he had promised you it would be the last time, leaving you to not know if he would come back.

“This last commission will bring us a lot of money. And when I come back, I will stay. I will never leave again, hermosa, I promise you” he had said while holding your face in his large, but surprisingly soft hands.

You had spent the evening and the night making love, whispering sweet nothings and just memorising each other’s bodies. Neither of you could sleep, both dreading the morning when he would have to leave.

You had always hated this sight. Him sitting on his horse, riding away from you. He would always look back one last time before disappearing behind the hill. And you would always stand there, tears streaming down your face while clutching a hand over your heart and praying to whomever may hear you that your love would come back to you. Safely.

So far, he had always returned. Usually with some more scars littered across his body, but otherwise unharmed and you were grateful for that.

When he left this time, you stood there again, crying while watching him ride away. Your heart clenched with worry and you prayed that he would come back to you, that this last commission would go as well as all the others before and he would be back home soon.

Now, five months later, you still worry with every day passing, waiting for him to return.

Around three months ago you noticed there were slight changes to your body. Your breasts swelling, you were feeling sick many mornings and you ate more than you normally would. About two months ago you saw that your belly was certainly a little bigger. And rounder.

When you felt sick for no reason, you had already assumed that you were expecting. But after feeling and seeing the slow growth of your belly, you were absolutely certain.

You were not afraid of his reaction. Neither of you had planned this procreation, but you talked many times about having a family once he retires from fighting. And you knew that he would be happy, even if he wouldn’t necessarily say it.

Because, Pero isn’t a very expressive man. He is grumpy, gruff, quiet. And you’re pretty sure the frown simply got stuck on his face at some point.

But with you he was soft, caring, loving. He doesn’t often tell you he loves you, but that’s okay – he prefers to show you how much you mean to him.

He shows you with gentle touches, kisses filled with love and passion, little gestures that he only does for you. Like bringing you flowers or your favourite berries.

As much as you love it when he has his way with you, guaranteed to leave bruises of his fingers gripping your hips, hickeys and love bites scattered all over your body, you prefer the slow love making with him even more.

Believe it or not, Pero can be such a gentle lover. Calloused yet tender fingers caressing your body, chapped but somehow still soft lips leaving tingling kisses all over your skin. You are never left unsatisfied.

And you miss him dearly.

You are being so much more sensitive and emotional since you started to change, crying every day, praying that he would be with you again very soon. Those five months had felt like five years and your heart grows heavier with each day.

The sun is gone already when you go out to get more firewood from the big, and quickly receding pile. Winter is almost there, the days getting colder and shorter. And you didn’t dare going out to chop wood in your current state. Which is one more reason to hope he will be back soon.

You need to go out several times to bring a bunch of pieces into the house. As you step outside for the seventh time you hear the neighing of a horse and the sound of hooves approaching, slowly getting louder. Lifting your head, you look towards the hill behind your acre and the horse you heard comes into view, carrying a person on its back.

It’s dark and the horse is still too far away, so you can’t make out who it is. Fearing it could be William or one of Pero’s other comrades, coming to tell you he had died, you stand in the door and anxiously wait for the rider to come closer. Your hands instinctively find their way to your bump.

When the rider is about 50 feet away you can finally see the face and once you realise who it is you let out a gasp and start crying, not being able to hold back the tears.

He has finally returned to you.

Pero basically jumps off his horse once he’s close enough, tying it to the fence and making his way over to you. When he sees your swollen belly, he stops in his tracks, eyes widening, mouth agape.

You smile widely at him, tears flowing down your face freely and open your arms so he could come and hold you.

He drops everything he carries and runs, pulling you into his arms and burying his face in your hair.

“Hermosa…” he says, his voice breaking. You shush him and gently take his hands to put them on your belly.

“I... I can’t believe it…” he whispers, voice full of emotion and eyes glistening with tears.

He drops to his knees and carefully presses his forehead to your belly. His silent tears leave small wet patches on your dress and you smile, gently brushing your fingers through his hair.

“We missed you, my love. I’m so glad you came home to us” you whisper, quiet sobs racking through his body.

He then lifts his head and presses a soft kiss to your bump, his face wet from his tears.

Now you could finally settle down and have your own little family.


	8. Movie Night (Frankie "Catfish" Morales x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of the December Writing Challenge by Honeymandos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankie is not married here and does not have a child – events take place before the events of Triple Frontier. Reader’s best friend is also gender neutral!
> 
> I know Hamilton and Disney+ were released in 2020, Triple Frontier in 2019. But I’m not mentioning any years here. I just wanted to use the musical for this prompt, sooo please don’t think too much about it.❤️

Movie night with Frankie is something you look forward to every week.

The two of you just started dating about seven months ago and with your jobs consuming most of the weeks you didn’t see each other very often. That’s why you started carving out a little bit of time each Saturday night to have a movie night together.

Last week you spent it at your place, today you will have it at Frankie’s.

Those Saturday’s have become sacred nights to the both of you by now. Sometimes it was the only time you could see each other all week so you made sure to never miss it.

As you get in your car to drive to his house, your phone dings, signalling that you got a new message.

You unlock it and see it’s from Frankie, a smile forming on your lips upon reading his name.

/Don’t forget the dips, love! Can’t have nachos without it 😱/

You giggle at that and slightly roll your eyes.

/I’m not the one who forgets half the things every time😁😉/

As you drive to his place you recall the first time the two of you had met.

\- around 7 months prior –

Ben Miller was the boyfriend of your best friend – now their husband. You had always gotten along with him really well, much to your friend’s delight and would visit them regularly.

One day he was throwing a little birthday barbecue party for your friend, inviting you and some of their other friends. Frankie was one of them.

You were the first one to arrive, because you had promised Ben to help prepare everything before they would come home from work. He had then revealed to you, while you were setting everything up, that he planned to propose that night and you had been super excited for them, knowing how much they love each other.

After a little while all the other friends started to arrive. Because Ben counted you as a close friend, he felt that it was in order to introduce you to his best friends which he knew from his time in the military.

You knew Will already, Ben’s older brother, who hugged you once he saw you. Santi and Tom both hugged you as well as Ben introduced you to them, both being extremely welcoming and immediately starting a casual conversation.

Frankie had arrived a little later as one of the last, feeling a little out of place as he saw a bunch of people he had never met before. But as soon as he spotted the boys, he relaxed a bit, making his way over to them to say hi.

Upon hearing his voice from right behind you, you jumped a little and then turned to look who it belonged to.

When Frankie laid his eyes on you his mind went completely blank. He thought he had somehow died and woke up in heaven, a literal angel standing right in front of him to welcome him into paradise.

Frankie never believed in love at first sight. Sure, he did love a few partners before, but it never held long, and it was never like this. He had never experienced this feeling before. One look at you and his heart burst into a million stars, butterflies erupting in his stomach, rendering him speechless.

As he stood there, frozen in place, mouth slightly agape and brain disconnected from the rest of his body, he didn’t hear you talking to him or the boys’ laughter until Santi slightly slapped his shoulder in a brotherly manner. He blinked and looked at him, mind still blank.

“You can’t just stand there staring at people, Fish, you’re scaring them away” he said, laughing and shaking his head.

You giggle slightly, thinking it was rather cute how he stared at you like a deer caught in headlights.

“I, uh… Sorry, I didn’t mean to, uhm… malfunction. It was rude of me to stare. I’m Frankie” he said, face as red as a beet, holding his hand out to you.

You flash him a bright smile, making his breath hitch and his heart almost hammer out of his chest. When he took your hand in his, he swore he could feel his skin tingle where you touched him, warmth spreading up his arm. And when you told him your name, when he finally heard your voice for the first time, he felt like he was about to combust.

In this exact moment he was thanking his past self that he decided to come to this party after debating for an hour whether he wanted to socialize tonight or not.

And you were secretly thankful that Benny had decided to invite his military best friends.

\- present –

You now stand in front of Frankie’s door, arms full of snacks and use your foot to knock. Not even a minute later the door opens, revealing your boyfriend in black sweats, white shirt, red flannel and tousled hair that is sticking up into every direction.

He flashes you a big smile before taking some of the snacks out of your arms to carry them into the living room.

You shut the door behind you, slip out of your shoes and follow him. He had already prepared the drinks and even strung up some fairy lights. It looks so cosy and you can’t wait to just snuggle up against him and enjoy tonight.

Once you put the snacks into some bowls and poured yourself a glass of your preferable drink, you sit next to Frankie and snuggle right into him. Tonight is your turn to pick out a movie.

“So, what are we gonna watch tonight, amor?” he says, his arm wrapped around you.

You grin widely before starting the streaming service and looking for your choice of the night.

When you find it, you hear him groan slightly next to you, making you giggle before starting Hamilton.

“A musical?” He looks at you with his brows furrowed, slightly pouting.

You lean up and kiss his lips, making him hum in response.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover. Or a movie, in this case. Hamilton is amazing and I couldn’t wait to show it to you!”

Your visible excitement puts a smile on his lips and he gives in, shaking his head slightly before leaning back into the couch with you.

“Fine, fine. I’ll try not to be too big of a party pooper.”

Snuggled into his side, stuffing your face with popcorn, you silently mouth all the words to each song. Eyes wide in excitement, you stare at the tv and don’t notice Frankie constantly looking down at you, smiling at your giddiness. It fills him with warmth to see you so happy right there in his arms, watching this movie with him which obviously brings you so much joy.

Frankie isn’t really a fan of musicals, but for you he pulls himself together and really watches it.

To his surprise, he finds himself actually liking it and occasionally bobs his head to one or the other song. Which you notice and it makes you even happier than you have already been.

When the movie ends, you look at him expectantly, smiling so wide one could fear it would split your face in half.

He looks at you and laughs softly.

“You’re so adorable” he says, planting a kiss on your nose which you scrunch up in response.

“Sooooo… what do you think about it?”

“I have to say that it wasn’t as bad as I expected it to be” he says, earning himself a light jab to his side which makes him laugh.

He pulls you into his lap and wraps his arms around your waist. You then notice that he looks at you with a slightly more different expression.

“I’m tired of only seeing you once a week. Or just at lunch for like 20 minutes at most. I miss you all the time” he sighs, drawing little circles onto your hips with his thumbs.

“Yeah… me too” you cup his jaw with one hand and press a soft kiss to his lips.

“I want you to move in with me” he suddenly says. Your eyes widen at that and you freeze, trying to process what he had just asked you.

“I mean, I… you don’t have to, I’m not forcing you to do it. I just… I’d love to see you more, to have you around me. I’d love to see little things from you everywhere I go, your toothbrush next to mine, your mugs in my kitchen cupboard, your smell on my pillow. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with you still there…” He feels a heat creeping up his neck and cheeks, looking to the side. He is nervous, you still hadn’t said a thing.

But then you take his face into both your hands and make him look at you, a fond smile playing on your lips.

“Frankie, there’s no way I’d ever say no to this” you whisper, and he releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Oh, thank god. I thought you were going to think me crazy” he says, scratching his chin slightly and chuckling.

You giggle at that before throwing a handful of popcorn at him.

He gasps, his awful, non-existing skill of acting coming through, making you laugh, the sound like music to his ears.

Before you can move away, he basically jumps at you, trapping you on the couch beneath him. And then he starts tickling you.

You laugh and squeal, trying to squirm out of his grip but he is too strong.

He doesn’t stop until you beg him to let go, barely able to bring out a single syllable, breathless from laughing this hard. Your heart hammers in your chest but you giggle up at him, glowing in the soft, orange light of the fairy lights.

A single popcorn falls out of his hair onto your forehead, making both of you laugh. He gently brushes it away and then leans down to softly rub his nose against yours before kissing you so tenderly that it takes your breath away.


	9. Pillowtalk (Max Phillips x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of the December Writing Challenge by Honeymandos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest, I had to google what pillowtalk exactly means. And it’s probably not 100% like proper pillowtalk??? But I hope you enjoy nonetheless! ❤️
> 
> The hot tub theory is an idea mentioned in @ithinkhesgaybutwesavedmufasa (on tumblr) Max Phillips fanfiction “With Cherries On Top” (which is, hands down, one of the absolute best Max stories out there and I loved every second of it. It deadass even made me cry at 3am, the writing is so frickin’ good!). Max basically mentions that he heard of some vampire dude who had sex with his human girl in a hot tub or jacuzzi and the hot water was able to, y’know, warm him up so well he was actually able to get her pregnant!
> 
> Hope you enjoy ❤️

You lie in bed, head on Max’ chest while he gently draws circles on your shoulder with his fingertips.

Your eyes are closed and a hazy, satisfied smile plays on your lips. When Max makes love to you it feels like the world around you just stops.

The rough sex is amazing, but slow, affectionate sex is even more intense. Especially with his stamina.

The two of you had just spent the last three hours touching, kissing and making each other feel good. You are spent, sore and you feel ethereal. Floating on cloud nine because of how good he always makes you feel.

Max chuckles softly at your blissed-out expression, the sound rumbling through his chest right beneath your ear, making you shudder slightly. He presses a kiss to the crown of your head making you hum, responding with a soft kiss to his chest.

For a while, you just lay there, tangled, basking in each other’s presence. You start to drift off but then Max says something that wakes you like cold water splashed into your face.

“I don’t deserve you.”

Turning your head, you look up at him with a frown.

“Why do you say that? That’s not true.” You cup his jaw with your hand. But he just gives you a sad smile and turns to kiss your palm, then your wrist.

“I love you, but I always wonder how you can love me back. I have no soul. I can’t even give you my heart because it’s dead. We can’t have children. I can’t take you to the beach, we can’t vacate in warm and sunny regions. Our home is dark and cold because I can’t let any sunlight in. You will never be able to listen to my heart beating for you, will never be able to feel my pulse under your fingers. I can’t even cry although I want to, so often. If I turn you, you will outlive all of your family and friends, seeing them die while you stay young forever. I can’t do this to you…”

You sit up and straddle his waist. Reaching out, you take his face into your hands, gently pulling him up into a sitting position. He looks at you with puppy eyes and if he could cry right now, oh he would.

“There’s more to love than just those things, Max. You make me feel good. No, you make me feel absolutely amazing. When I’m sick you stay home to care for me until I’m healthy again. I don’t need to listen to your heart, hearing your laugh and your voice in your chest is just as intimate to me as hearing your heartbeat. You are not dead to me, you are very much alive. Just… differently” you say, making him chuckle a little. You lean forward to press a tender kiss to his lips.

“I know that if you turn me, I will see all my loved ones die but I will not be alone. I will spend eternity with you and that relieves me. You might not be a human anymore, but I don’t see that. I don’t see your supernatural form. All I can see is you. Purely you. Your emotions, the way you always take care of me, the way you love me. I don’t need sunny vacations; I prefer snowy escapes and you know that. I prefer to cuddle with you under blankets with a big mug of hot chocolate after spending the day out in the cold, having snowball fights with you, building snow people, making snow angels. I know you miss the sun, but we can try things out so that you can still go to the beach, with a parasol protecting you from the sun. We can go to outside pools that have roofs. Once you turn me, we will have all eternity to find millions of solutions for all the things you want to do but think you can’t. I won’t let you stop doing the things that bring you joy. We can make it and society evolves as well. People will start developing special items and resorts for vampires, I know they will. They kind of have to and if humans won’t do it then other vampires certainly will. Because you’re part of our society now and we gotta include you. Also, our home is not dark or cold, it’s full of love and warmth. Whenever I come home I feel safe, sheltered. And I would never have it any other way. It’s cosy and we can always light some candles or string up some fairy lights if needed. You make this home home for me. You are my home. You have my heart and I have yours, beating or not. I love you to the fucking moon and back and I will never stop loving you. I will never stop telling you how much you mean to me, will never stop feeling like a teenager freshly in love whenever I am with you. Max, there is so much more to love than just the things that seem most important. But they’re not the same for everyone. Every couples makes these things work the way that suits them best and we can do it too. You’re the only man I would ever want to spend eternity with and nothing could ever change my mind about it.”

His lips start trembling and he presses his face into your breasts, tightening his grip around you. He can’t cry but he can still feel overwhelmed by how much you love him. By how much you care for him even though he can’t give you everything you deserve.

It amazes him how easily you can push all of his worries and doubts away, instead replacing them with security and pride. He is dumbfounded by how lucky he is, having been blessed with an angel, with you.

He never thought he would ever be worth of a love like yours. And he knows you would slap him across the head if he ever said that out loud, this thought making him chuckle softly.

He lifts his head to look back up at you, you had been raking your fingers through his hair all the time.

You flash him that smile that never fails to make his knees weak and he kisses you, gently, but with an underlying passion.

For a little while you just kiss each other, both of you pouring all the love and affection into the kiss.

Suddenly, you slowly pull away, resting your forehead against his. You look him in the eyes, a mischievous little grin playing on your lips.

“You know, we could always try out the hot tub theory.”


	10. Falling In Love (Din Djarin x riduur!F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, but here's Day 9 of the December Writing Challenge by Honeymandos! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time ever writing for Din!

The sweet smell of Bantha-butter pancakes tickles your nose and pulls you from your peaceful slumber.

As you open your eyes you see soft beams of sunshine creep through the window, illuminating your exposed legs and bathing them in warmth.

You smile and stretch, hearing the sizzling noise of the pancakes coming from the kitchen, accompanied by soft talking, gentle coos and occasionally one or the other clank.

The door is slightly ajar, but you can still see the domestic scene playing in the other room.

Din, in only his pants and with his hair still mussed, stands with his broad back turned to you. He’s making breakfast while quietly talking to your little green son, who sits on the counter right next to him. You see his ears occasionally perk up, followed by coos and little giggles, making you smile.

“Look, now you flip it. Just like this” you hear Din say, before (you assume) he tries to flip it with the pan. You expect to hear the loud sizzling again, indicating that the uncooked side of the pancake landed safely back in the pan. Instead, you hear a dull splash, like a wet fish falling onto tiles, followed by strings of curses coming from Din and a loud, hearty laugh from that little womp rat.

You laugh softly at that, getting out of bed to make your way into the kitchen.

Upon hearing your laugh coming from behind him, Din turns and looks at you, a sheepish smile playing on his flustered face.

“I hope I didn’t wake you, cyare” he says before quickly cleaning up the mess he made.

“Not really. I woke up from the smell of my favourite breakfast” you hum, before kissing your son’s wrinkly little head. He coos happily and then stretches out his arms to make grabby hands at you. You chuckle softly and then proceed to pick him up. He immediately snuggles against you, one of his little claws clutching onto your shirt.

Din smiles, before gently kissing your lips and then continuing to make the breakfast.

You take the time to go outside into your little garden with the child in your arms.

The sun immediately engulfs you in its warm light and you lay down in the soft grass between the flower beds. The little one moves to get comfortable on top of you, snuggling into your chest and cooing contently.

You smile at him and gently caress his big ears.

Din and you had built this little hut on Naboo together just about a year ago, finally deciding to partially settle down and have a somewhat quiet life. He would occasionally still go on a few hunts to get some credits for the three of you while you would stay home with the child. He would always make sure to not stay away for too long. Din had gotten really used to this simple life with you.

As you now lay there in the grass, admiring yours and Din’s handiwork, you think back to how you two met.

And what had made you realize that you had deeply fallen for this beskar-clad warrior (and honestly sometimes tin can dumb bitch of a man).

You grew up in a very small village that was hidden in the lush forests of Naboo. People there were kind and caring, always helping each other and even going so far as helping out strangers that desperately needed the help.

And that’s what had led to meeting him.

*

You were some sort of healer for the people of your village. Mixing concoctions, ointments, bacta gels, etc. Taking care of wounded and ill people. They trusted you with their lives and that had filled you with a great sense of pride.

One day, while you were collecting herbs in your little garden, you could hear a loud commotion coming from the marketplace. The noise steadily grew louder until five people stormed in, carrying a person covered head to toe in fabrics and metal, that was bleeding profusely from a deep wound in their lower abdomen. A pool of blood was very quickly forming on the floor and then on the bed once they put the person on it.

You dropped everything you held and rushed inside, immediately starting to cut off the fabric from around the wound to get better access to it, not even thinking about removing the armour and pants. You knew what that would mean.

You had heard about Mandalorians before. Strangers come and go; they spend most of their time at the small cantina. Many of them weren’t very social and would mostly just ignore the questions they were asked. But others, they would talk and then wouldn’t stop, much to the delight of the folks here.

That’s how one day you met a woman called Rook Cava.

She was unlike any other person you had ever met before. Just like this wounded person, she was covered in fabrics and metal armour, from head to toe. The specially shaped breast plate was the only certain physical indication for you that assured you she was a woman. The armour had been painted a very deep purple, the paint was already chipping away here and there. On the helmet, around the visor, there were golden, intricate symbols. She was mysterious and, even though you had no idea what she looked like, you thought she was breathtakingly beautiful.

She emitted such strength and power. The armour made her look bulky, but the fabric underneath laid snug against her skin and you saw her biceps. She wasn’t bulky, no, she was strong and muscular. You had never seen a woman like her before. She rendered you speechless and at the same time there were so many questions you wanted to ask her. But you didn’t want to overwhelm her, so you kept these questions to yourself.

So instead, you let her rest for a bit, she had obviously been travelling for a long time before taking a break on Naboo.

Rook was a step ahead of you though because the next morning she knocked at your door. She explained that she needed a few ointments and new bacta gel for the next few weeks of her travels and that everyone had told her to go seek you out for that.

Without hesitation you had let her in, offering her a seat and something to drink which she politely declined.

You sat in comfortable silence for a bit, while you collected the things she needed and also freshly mixed some of them so she could take a bigger amount with her.

Rook noticed that you held back your questions, always glancing at her, at her armour. She smiled under the helmet, amused and also astonished that you hadn’t drowned her in your questions yet.

She slightly shook her head in amusement and leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms behind her head.

“What do you wanna know?”

Your head snaps up to look at her, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. Her question had caught you off guard and she had laughed at your shocked reaction, heat creeping to your cheeks in embarrassment.

“It’s fine. I know I’m not a very common sight. Go ahead, ask your questions” she said, her voice warm and friendly. The complete opposite from her fierce appearance.

“Uhmm… what exactly are you?” ‘What exactly are you?!’ You wanted to slap yourself across the face for such a stupid question. But Rook didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m a Mandalorian. Have you ever heard of those?” You shook your head no at that and she nodded, showing you that she understood.

“To be clear, a Mandalorian is not a race. It’s a creed. You can be born by Mandalorian parents and grow up to become one yourself, or you could be a foundling. Those are children who lose their families at a very young age. They can be taken in by Mandalorians so they have a home and protection. They will grow up and become warriors as well, they will swear the oath. They will live their lives in anonymity, protecting their creed.”

You let that sink in and crush the herbs in your little bowl. Your eyebrows furrow and you take in her armour again.

“Anonymity… What exactly do you mean by that? I mean, I know your name. So, that isn’t very… anonym, is it?” She smiles, but you can’t see it.

“I decided to go by my name because I was just tired of everyone calling me Mando. I hated it. Some of my kind decide to keep their names to themselves, only revealing them to their loved ones and children. Others, like me, are okay with sharing that information. And, by the way, do people check if the name is real anyway?” You laugh at that. She was right. She could tell everyone a made-up name and they would believe it. Nobody checks.

“But, unless you are the wife of a Mandalorian, you will never be able to put a face to that name. We don’t reveal our faces to anyone but our families. If a Mandalorian takes off the helmet in front of another living thing, the Creed would be soiled, the oath you swore - broken. And we are nothing without our Creed. It’s our religion, it’s sacred, holy. It’s what makes us who we are. And we will kill anyone who tries to take that from us.”

“Is that why you declined the water? And why you asked for the food to be brought to your room last night, so you wouldn’t have to eat in the cantina? Because you can’t take off your helmet?”

She just nodded and you hummed in response, thinking about your next question.

“What happens when you get hurt and someone has to access, let’s say, your thigh. Do you just have to risk dying or are others allowed to see other parts of your body?”

She seemed to think about that for a moment, trying to come up with a good answer.

“Technically we aren’t allowed to show any part of our body to anyone. But wounds are, let’s say, a little loophole. If the wound is dangerous and could possibly kill me, then we can let them assess it. Let’s take your example.” She taps one of her thigh plates.

“If I had an awful wound on my thigh that I couldn’t take care of alone and would need help with, I can take off my thigh plate. You can’t take off my pants but you can cut a hole into the fabric so you can access the wound properly. You couldn’t see much of my skin. My Creed would be intact and you can save my life.” A loophole.

This brings you back to your current situation.

“You need to take off his armour! And his clothes! How can you dress his wound like that?” one of the villagers says, not understanding why you just cut a whole into that person’s pants.

You assumed it was a man, his shoulders seemed to be too broad for a woman and his chest plate was quite flat.

“I can take care of his wound like that just fine” you say, telling them what you needed in order to close and disinfect the wound.

It took you a bit over an hour until you had finally finished stitching it up and wrapping gauze around his thigh.

He still wouldn’t move; the blood loss must have weakened him. You had checked his pulse just to be sure he was still alive and then bundled him up into blankets

Just when you finished cleaning the blood stains and tidying the room, he jolted awake, startling you.

He quickly scanned the room before pulling the blankets off of him and attempting to stand up. You saw his knees buckle slightly and rushed over to steady him, carefully pushing him back onto the bed.

“You need to lie down and rest for a while. You lost a lot of blood” you told him, getting him a glass of water and digging out a straw from your drawers.

You held the glass out for him to take but his visor was focused on your face.

“Who are you? Where am I?” His rough and rather deep voice sent a shiver down your smile that you tried to suppress. You just smiled and told him your name, gently pushing the glass into his hand but he didn’t drink yet, still looking at you.

“You’re on Naboo. A few hours ago you were brought to me because you had a very nasty wound on your abdomen, bleeding like mad. I took care of it, but you need to rest or the stitches will break open again and you’ll risk an infection. And you need to drink” you say, pushing the glass a bit closer towards his face.

When you turn around to put the trash away, he tucks the straw under his helmet and quickly empties the glass. He’s relieved to notice that he immediately feels a bit less lightheaded and puts the glass on the little table before lying back down. For some odd reason he feels like he can trust you.

“I didn’t take off your armour or your clothes. And especially not your helmet, so don’t worry. I must admit though that I put my hand under your helmet as best as I could to see if there would be any blood. But I looked away while I did that, I promise. I know it’s forbidden” you turned back to him, a gentle smile on your face.

“I… Okay. Thank you.”

You felt relief wash over you, glad you hadn’t somehow done anything wrong or harmful, internally thanking the Force for sending Rook your way those few years ago.

The Mandalorian spent about a week at your house, resting and healing.

You had learned that he was hunting a bounty and somehow they had managed to ambush him. The wound on his leg was caused by a warspear the bounty had rammed into his thigh in a moment of inadvertence.

Din had to admit to himself that he… liked you. You were kind and caring. You weren’t one of those people that would ask him when the last time was he took off the helmet or if he’d ever taken it off in front of someone else. None of your questions or conversations were focused on his appearance or his life, which he was very grateful for. He trusted you, but he didn’t want to share such private information with someone he didn’t know well enough.

You simply took care of his wound, made him drink enough water and you would leave him alone whenever he needed to eat.

Not even the conversations with you felt awkward.

You willingly told him about your upbringing, what you had done so far in your life and you also told him about your encounter with Rook Cava.

He knew that he was lucky you had this knowledge of his Creed. What if you hadn’t known it and would have taken off his helmet? He figured that he must have killed the whole village then in order to somehow keep his Creed intact… That thought sends a shiver through his body, once again he felt lucky that he ended up in your care.

When he felt stronger and healthier again, ready to leave Naboo behind, the thought of you sitting in his co-pilot chair flashes through his mind.

He didn’t want to leave you. He didn’t know why, but he wanted you to come with him and stay by his side.

‘I just need someone with her skills’ is what he tells himself.

And when he asked you to come with him, he was surprised at how quickly you said yes, agreeing to leave your home behind to travel through the galaxy with him.

As much as you loved the village, you really wanted to see other parts of the galaxy. So you quickly said your goodbyes and packed your things. You were excited to start this new chapter.

You ended up staying and travelling with him for the following 6 years, before you settled down last year.

During this time, your little green rascal became a part of your family, making you a clan of three. That filled Din with great pride and whenever he looked at his little clan, he felt happy and warm. You two were his entire galaxy and he would make sure that nothing ever happened to you.

One evening, you two had been ‘dating’ for about two years now, the kid was sleeping in his pram and you sat on his lap in the pilot chair, his arms around you. You had asked him a question that had floated through your mind for quite a while.

“When did you know you loved me?” You stared out of the windows, the stars just streaks of light during hyperspace. Din stopped caressing your back for a moment and seemed to think about this.

“Pretty sure it was the first time you smiled at me” he said, making you laugh softly and swat his chest.

“Sure thing, shiny” you giggled, making him smile at you under the helmet.

He held you closer to him and leaned his helmet against your shoulder.

“I think it was the moment I realized I couldn’t leave Naboo without you” he said, continuing to caress your back. “That whole week, you took great care of me and I’ve never felt this comfortable around anyone outside of my tribe before. For whatever reason I trusted you right from the beginning. That first smile you flashed me, if I didn’t already sit I would have probably had to sit down. I never felt like this before I met you. Your presence was calming and kind of made me giddy. I don’t know how to describe it…” You smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of his helmet.

“Like butterflies fluttering inside you? The constant urge to smile?” He thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Grateful for his helmet covering his face because he was sure it was just as red as a tomato.

“The thought of leaving without you, it… it kind of hurt. I was imagining you sitting in my co-pilot chair while I would fly. I even dreamed about you… Back then, I didn’t know I was in love with you. I had never loved anyone this way before. You changed my whole life. To the better. I thought I would die alone. No family, no friends, nothing. But then you strut into my life with that stupid little smile of yours and you gave me hope.”

Your chest swells with pride at his confession, warmth spreading throughout your whole body.

You gave him hope. Home. A family, even before this little womp rat waddled into your life. You made the love of your life believe in a happy ending for himself and that was more than you could ever ask for.

“But what about you, cyar’ika? When did you know you loved me?” he asked, while gently putting a hand on your thigh.

“I think it was the first time I saw you straddle that speederbike back on Tatooine. That was pretty hot.”

He laughed at that, gently squeezing your bum and tutted.

“You are unbelievable.”

*

You didn’t realize you fell asleep again until a gentle hand shakes you awake. Your eyes flutter open and you look right into the face of your riduur. He smiles at you and kisses your nose, making you giggle before you gently kiss him.

After a moment he slowly breaks the kiss and sits next to you in the grass, a big plate full of pancakes in front of him and a bottle of chee-chee berry syrup in his hand.

Before you can sit up, the kid scrambles off your chest and goes to launch himself at the plate of pancakes, but Din is quicker. He scoops him into his arms and then puts him into his lap.

“They’re for all of us, ad’ika” he softly tuts, before taking a pancake and slowly tearing it into little pieces to feed him.

You smile and sit up, pressing a kiss to your riduur’s cheek and one to your son’s head.

The Force had blessed you with such a beautiful little family. And soon there would be another little one moving and kicking inside of you. But you had yet to tell your lover.


	11. Proposal (Maxwell Lord x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of the December Writing Challenge by Honeymandos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m a bit late, but at the moment I’m kind of struggling to keep up. Sorry!
> 
> I’ve had quite the struggle writing for Maxwell. He’s a more complex character than I expected. That and my brain refusing to work properly... Yeah. I hope you still like it ❤️ 
> 
> I’m not describing the outfit that reader wears, because that’s all your choice to make! I know from personal experience that I often don’t like the outfits described or shown in reader insert works, so I’ll let you all think about what you’d wear!
> 
> I absolutely love calling him Maxie tbh haha
> 
> (It’s December in here) ❤️

“Come on, baby, hurry. Why are you always taking so long?” You hear Maxwell groan from your bedroom next door, while you are getting ready in your dressing room.

Today is yours and Max’ third anniversary and of course he wants to take you out. Weird was just that he said you should dress a bit more comfortably and warm. Not fancy as usual, dressed head to toe in clothes worth more than a small car.

No, tonight he wants you casual and cosy. And you aren’t complaining, he looks magnificent in his crème-coloured woollen sweater with simple dark jeans and comfortable sneakers.

“Almost done, Maxie!” you call back, checking yourself in the mirror to see if everything is the way you want it to be.

Satisfied with your choice of clothing, you walk back into the bedroom where he stands in front of the bed, arms crossed over his chest.

As soon as he takes a look at you, his features soften and he gives you a gentle smile, the smile only you are allowed to see and it makes your knees weak. He hums in approval and pulls you flush against his chest, pressing a tender kiss to your lips.

“You look absolutely gorgeous.” His rasp sends a shiver down your spine and heat creeps up your face. He grins at you and gives your bum a soft pat before taking your hand to lead you downstairs.

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” you ask him, reaching for your coat. He gently swats your hand away and takes the coat before helping you into it.

“Nope. It’s a surprise” he answers before putting on his trench coat and then his silk scarf. You pout and put on your own scarf. He just chuckles at that.

“Come on, baby, we’re already late.”

You both go outside and get into the car. Maxwell gets into the driver’s seat, which seems a bit weird to you because he doesn’t often drive himself. But you get into the passenger’s seat anyway and a moment later he starts to drive.

*

You had met Maxwell about four years ago. He chose you as his new personal assistant, deeming you the perfect choice after reading your application.

This new job brought you good money, which you really needed, and working for Maxwell was not as bad as everyone else around you were saying.

Maxwell treated you quite well. He was polite towards you, regularly assuring you that you were doing a good job for him and these subtle praises were doing quite the things to you, honestly. You noticed his occasional flirting which left you flustered and flattered. But it was not the pushy flirting other employees had told you about, no, it was subtle and… gentle in a way. Shy. As if he was afraid to scare you away.

You had seen him snap and scream at other employees when they made just the tiniest mistakes, which made you wonder why he was so different with you. But although he was nice to you, you were still afraid to overstep your boundaries, so you held back that question.

One evening you were staying with him in his office until way after 11pm again, helping him with some of the tasks he had to finish. When he looked at his clock and saw how late it was, he had told you to go home and get some sleep, he would finish the rest alone.

“It’s fine, Maxwell” he had offered you to just call him by his name instead of Mr. Lord or Sir a few months into working for him. “We’ll finish this quicker together, you need to sleep as well. Come on, just pull through and we can both go home.” You smile at him and he just huffs, but smiles as well and continues.

“Can’t believe I got so lucky with you. I’d be long lost without you by now” he had said. His praise made your heart beat faster and your smile grew wider.

You worked in comfortable silence for another hour. Once all the tasks were finished, the two of you quickly tidied up the desk and then made your way to the elevator together.

“Let me drive you home. Well, let my chauffeur drive you home. It’s late and I don’t want you to wander around the city all on your own” he said as you stepped into the elevator. He had brought you home before and you always felt more comfortable with him than when you were going home alone. So you accepted, grateful that he offered to drive you (or, well, his chauffeur to drive you). You didn’t want to bother him, so you never asked yourself if he would take you home. You always waited for him to offer it himself.

During the drive to your apartment building, you two made comfortable conversation. Upon arriving, you went to get out of the car, but he gently stopped you by putting a hand on your arm.

“This might be a bit sudden, but can I take you on a date? Tomorrow night maybe?”

You look at him, eyes wide, blinking rapidly. You tried to process what he had just asked you.

Maxwell Lord asked you to go out with him? This must be a dream.  
“I uh… I mean, I, yeah why not” you say, still not quite believing he actually asked you out. He flashes you a bright smile that makes your knees wobble, grateful you were still sitting down.

“Perfect, I’ll pick you up at 7pm” he said before taking your hand and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it.

You muster up a shy smile before exiting the car and walking to your door, grinning like an idiot.

That first date had been wonderful. He had taken you to a fancy, but not high-class restaurant, knowing you wouldn’t feel comfortable. You had told him that once and were surprised to notice he remembered it.

The two of you ate and talked about anything that came to your minds. Your childhoods, how school was for you, college/university, what your dreams were when you were younger. Even about tiny little things like favourite songs, favourite colours, what sort of ice cream you liked the most. It was pleasant and comfortable, you hadn’t wanted the night to end.

When you were back in the street you lived, he got out of the car and stepped around it to open the door for you. He had never done it before and it made your heart stutter for a moment.

Maxwell walked you to your door and when you turned around to say goodnight he just pulled you towards him and kissed you so gently you had to hold onto him, fearing your knees would give out under you. It left your stomach vibrating with the force of thousands of butterflies fluttering in it and your body covered in goosebumps.

After you said goodnight and closed the door behind you, you leaned your back against it and just smiled to yourself, feeling happier than never before.

You proceeded to go out regularly, at least once a week and after the fifth date Maxwell had asked you to be his. And you had happily accepted, loving every second you spent with him and always feeling like a literal deity in his presence.

*

He holds your hand in his during the entire car ride. It’s still light outside but the sun slowly starts to set. Soft snow is falling from the sky in big flakes, covering the roofs of the houses you pass.

You had left New York, wondering where he would take you tonight.

After another 30 minutes he pulls up in front of a small cabin in a little village, a thick layer of snow covering the floor and the roof. You look at him in confusion but he just smiles and gets out of the car, coming around to open the door for you.

You take his hand and step out of the car. He then takes a little suitcase from the backseats which you hadn’t noticed before.

“When did you pack that?” He doesn’t answer and just grins, taking your hand to pull you into the little cabin.

The cabin is cosy. It has a big fireplace with a big couch and a fluffy carpet in front of it. The open kitchen is small but rather modern and a little staircase leads you upstairs to the small bedroom and bathroom. You instantly feel comfortable and smile at him, practically glowing while he attempts to light a fire.

After a few minutes the flames are finally appearing and slowly growing, covering the room in a soft, orange glow.

Maxwell then gently pushes you towards the sofa where you sit and he bends to take off your shoes. You smile at him, gently kissing his forehead.

“You’re so soft tonight, Maxie” you hum, gently caressing his cheek. He turns his head and kisses your palm before making his way into the kitchen to start cooking something.

You didn’t even know he could cook. So you sit there, eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly agape, watching him cook something that, after a little while, smells absolutely fantastic.

What was he planning? He had never cooked for you before.

“Maxie that smells wonderful. Why have you never cooked for us before?” you say, smiling at him when he turns his head to look at you. He just winks and continues to prepare the food, chuckling softly.

“I usually let others cook for us so I can have you in my arms every second or just so I can look at you all the time. But tonight I wanted to be completely alone with you and cook something nice myself. If you’d like it I can cook more often, love.” You hum and nod.

“I’d love that, Maxie.”

You just watch him while he works, admiring the way his back flexes sometimes.

After dinner, the two of you lay on the carpet in front of the fireplace, limbs tangled together. Maxwell gently caresses your arms. It’s peaceful.

“You know… I wanted to ask you something tonight” he says, intertwining his fingers with yours.

You look up at him and smile, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Why so mysterious tonight? You always just ask me when you have a question, baby. What’s wrong?”

His thumb gently strokes over your knuckle and he seems to think about his words.

“Nothing is wrong, darling. I just…” He seemed nervous.

Maxwell Lord, nervous? That worried you.

“Maxie, what-“ you start, but he puts a finger to your lips and gently stops you.

“You know I’m not good with expressing how I feel, verbally.” You nod at that, knowing he is more confident in showing you how he feels.

“But I want to try. For you” he says, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. You gently squeeze his hand in assurance and wait for him to continue.

“The past almost for years with you and three years of our relationship have been… wonderful. I realized you were the part in my life that was missing. And you complete me, you filled that gap and suddenly it was all… good.” He blinked, trying his hardest to not mess this up.

“I love you like I’ve never loved anyone before and that fills me with… pride. I’m proud that I can make you feel good and wanted and loved. I never thought loving would be easy but with you it’s like I’ve never done anything else.”

That brings tears to your eyes and his free hand gently cups your jaw.

“Maxie…” He softly shushes you, pressing a kiss to your lips.

“I can’t imagine a life with you anymore. I’d rather die than lose you and I know I could never love anyone like I love you.” He moves to take something out of his back pocket and when he holds it in his open palm you can see a little black velvet box. Your eyes grow wide and a gasp escapes your lips.

“You deserve an hour-long speech where I tell you how much I love you but there aren’t any words that can actually describe my love for you. You’re the most precious thing in my life and I will set the world on fire if anything ever happens to you.” He opens the box and it reveals the most beautiful ring you have ever seen.

“I want you to be mine forever. I want to love you until death tears us apart and I want to continue loving you even after. That is, if you’ll have me. So… do you want to marry me?” He looks at you, puppy eyes, nervous you could reject him.

But how could you ever say no to marrying the love of your life?

You could never.

“Maxie, how is that even a question. Of course!” Tears are streaming down your face but you flash him the biggest smile and he immediately relaxes, a big smile forming on his face as well.

“Fuck, I thought for a moment you’d say now…” You laugh and gently swat his chest.

“Idiot. I love you, Max. I could never say no to marrying you. You’re the love of my life” you whisper, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

He smiles at you and takes the ring out of the box. You hold out your hand for him and he slips the ring onto your finger. It fits perfectly.

You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him, putting all your feelings into it and just showing him this way how much you love him.

He hums lowly and wraps his arms around your torso, pulling you into him.

This is the first step into forever with Maxwell. And you can’t wait to spend the rest of your life with him.


	12. Sick Day (Javier Peña x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 for the December Writing Challenge by Honeymandos! ❤️

Loud coughing greets you as you step into the apartment you share with Javier.

You had spent the weekend with your parents in the States and just arrive back home. Javier had already sounded sick this morning when he had called you, asking you when you would be here. He was coughing a little and said he didn’t feel very well.

You had told him to just stay home and rest. Now it seems as though his state had gotten worse over the past hours since your call this morning.

You take off your shoes and make your way into the living room.

Javi is lying on the sofa, wrapped in, what looks like, three blankets, sweating and shivering like mad. You can hear that he has a very stuffy nose whenever he attempts to breathe through it and then just gives up and breathes through his mouth. Used tissues are scattered around the sofa, an opened bottle of Whiskey and a slightly filled glass stand on the table.

You sigh.

“Whiskey? Really?”

He looks up to where you stand behind the sofa, his face pale, dark bags under his eyes. He looks terrible.

“You’re here” he rasps before erupting into a fit of coughs.

You go into the kitchen and fill a glass with water, before going back to kneel next to the sofa. Gently putting a hand on the back of his head to support it, you hold the glass to his lips. He quickly downs it before slumping back into the cushions.

“Stay right here, amor, I’ll get you some medicine and then I’ll make soup for you” you say, before gently pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. Before you leave the apartment, you make sure the glass is filled with water again and placed on the table.

About 30 minutes later you’re back. He’s still curled up in a ball under the blankets and shivering. You have never seen him like that before and worry, but tell yourself you will do everything to make him feel better.

“I’m back, amor” you softly call from the hallway, before putting everything on the kitchen counter. He can only let out a small grunt in response, not daring to speak up, afraid he’ll start coughing uncontrollably again.

After preparing the soup, you leave it to simmer and go into the bathroom to prepare a hot bath for Javi with eucalyptus essence. The smell of it quickly spreads throughout the whole apartment.

You go back into the living room, gently pull the blankets off and help him get up. He groans and holds onto you for balance. You can feel his skin burn where you touch him and even though he’s basically melting, his body still violently shivers.

The two of you slowly walk to the bathroom and you then help him sit on the toilet seat. You carefully peel the sweat soaked clothes off his body and then turn off the water once there’s enough water in the tub.

He slowly gets up and walks to the tub, where you then carefully help him get into the water. Once he’s in, he lets out a loud groan. The hot water makes him sweat even more, but you know it’s good and will help him feel better soon. He needs to sweat it all out.

Javi closes his eyes and leans his head on the rim. The strong vapours start filling his nose and he takes little experimental sniffles. You give him a tissue and he blows his nose, sighing in relief upon realizing that he can, at least for now, breathe through it again.

You then throw the tissue into the bin and take a washing cloth. You soak it into the water and start to gently wash his chest and arms, noticing how he instantly relaxes.

His breathing is a bit ragged because of his coughing, but Javi feels slightly better. Especially now that you’re here and take such good care of him.

If he didn’t have you, he would have tried to get through it with Whiskey and painkillers, how he usually did it. But this is much better and he is beyond grateful for you.

“Eres un ángel, mi amor“ he whispers, making you smile softly at him.

“Do you feel a bit better now, baby?” You gently wipe his face and neck with the cloth and he just nods slightly.

After cleaning all the sweat off of him, you let him relax a bit and go to check on the soup. You season it and prepare the medicine as well, before going back to him.

You let him relax in the water until it starts to get cold, all the while gently washing his hair and then just continuing to wash him with the cloth.

He’s really sleepy now and carefully steps out of the tub. You gently dry him and then lead him to the bedroom. He slips into bed and doesn’t bother putting any clothes on, because he knows he will soak them with his sweat anyway.

You get the eucalyptus ointment, that you bought earlier, from the kitchen and then sit on the edge of the bed.

“You need to sit up for a moment, amor” you tell him, gently helping him sit up before rubbing a good amount of the ointment onto his back. He quietly hums and you then softly push him back oo the pillow before rubbing another amount of the medicine onto his chest. The strong fumes immediately clear his nose and at the same time warm his back and chest. You tuck him into the blanket and put two more over him.

The curtains are already drawn and you switch on the nightlight, then turn off the big room light and go to check on the soup again.

Once you’re satisfied with it, you take it off the stove and fill some of it into a bowl which you take back to Javi.

You feed the soup to him and he feels even better now that his stomach is filled. He is warm all over, but this time it’s not as uncomfortable anymore.

Now that he’s eaten, you give him the cough medicine and nose drops, which both make him pull a face. You just laugh softly at him and he gives you a weary smile, opening just one eye to look at you.

You hum and gently caress his cheek.

“Is it a bit better now, mi amor?” you ask and he nods, a small smile playing on his lips. He doesn’t look as pale anymore and stopped shivering which is a good sign.

“Sleep now, amor. I will be here when you wake up and whenever you need anything, just call for me, alright?” He nods again, already on the verge of falling asleep and you chuckle softly, before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. You turn off the light and quietly exit the room.

As you move to close the door behind you, you can already hear him snore. You chuckle softly and then close it, leaving him to get the rest he needs.

He will be all better soon.


	13. Dancing (Ezra (Prospect) x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 for Honeymandos December Writing Challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves, I’m sorry I didn’t continue this challenge in the past two weeks. I’m currently at home with my family and I had to finish two uni assessments. I used the past days to relax and just enjoy the time with my family.
> 
> The pieces for the past and following days will be more or less drabbles as I’m trying to write some tonight and some in the following days.
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy them nonetheless! So here’s Day 12 to @honeymandos December Writing Challenge!

Music greets you as you come back from the fresher.

Ezra stands with his back to you, hips swaying softly while making tea for the both of you. His shirt lays discarded on your shared cot, so you see the muscles in his back flex when he moves his arm and shoulders.

You smile and watch him for a while, his soft humming to the music and the gentle dancing.

Today had been a rough day. The sun was blazing, making both of you sweat profusely in your suits, and making it difficult to breathe despite your extra filters.

You had let Ezra go back to your pod first so he could shower, knowing he would take longer because of his missing limb. Before going back to the pod yourself you had harvested some more aurelac and cleaned up afterwards.

When you came back, Ezra had already finished showering and was just starting to make a little dinner and some tea.

You smile as you now stand in the door connecting your sleeping area to the fresher, smelling your favourite tea and softly tapping your foot to the music.

“Will you continue gazing upon my form or does my little bird plan to wrap its little wings around me?” You laugh softly at that, making him turn around to look at you, with a smile on his face.

“Such a divine harmony reaching my olden ears” he hums, looking at you with such a softness in his eyes it makes your knees weak.

“Dance with me, Ez” you smile and make your way over to where he stands.

“How could I ever decline such a sweet request” he muses, pulling you flush against his chest and pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead.

“Hmm, I don’t have an answer to that, my love” you say as you put your head on his chest and your arms around his torso. He puts his single hand on your waist and slowly sways with you to the rhythm of the song.

“Oh I’d love to climb the mountain, reach the highest peak, but it doesn’t thrill me half as much as dancing cheek to cheek” he quietly sings with his cheek gently pressed to the crown of your head.

You smile and close your eyes, enjoying this peaceful moment. Something rare in this life you live.

Suddenly, Ezra carefully twirls you around yourself, making you laugh because he doesn’t really know how to pull you back against him. So you just tipple back towards him and wrap your arms around his neck. You press a soft kiss to his lips and nudge his nose with yours.

“How does an old soul like mine deserve such a golden little bird like you? It astounds me more with each day.”

Your hand finds its way to his cheek, gently caressing the stubbled skin. He closes his eyes and hums, then turns his hand to press a soft kiss to your palm.

“You’re a wonderful man, Ez. You just need to start seeing this yourself. Seeing yourself like I see you. Like the strong and brave man I see whenever I lay my eyes upon you. You have stolen my heart with such ease and I would never want any other man to take care of it. My heart belongs to you. Kevva knew that and lead us together. Kevva is never wrong.”

He hums softly and puts his forehead against yours.

“Kevva is never wrong. And I thank her every day for you.”


	14. Confessions (Max Phillips x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 for Honeymandos December Writing Challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 for @honeymandos December Writing Challenge!
> 
> It’s 2.30 am for me right now and this one got a little longer than planned. I will try to continue the missing works tomorrow! 
> 
> The poem is by Joanna Fuchs and it’s called “Fool For Your Charms”.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The doorbell rings just as you go to leave your apartment. You know who it is.

Rolling your eyes, you open the door and flash the delivery guy a polite smile before taking the huge, colourful bouquet from his hands. You quickly thank him and close the door again, throwing the bouquet on your counter.

This had started almost twelve months ago. At first it was nice.

A mysterious man sent you beautiful flower arrangements with sweet little notes. Every Monday morning. It had made the start into the week much easier as it put a soft smile on your face.

But now, after almost a year, it was creepy.

You still don’t know who this man is. At first you wondered if it was someone from your workplace. But none of the men ever said anything or made a move that would suggest they were the mysterious man. Only your boss, Max Phillips, consistently flirted with you, trying to get you into his bed. But he wouldn’t do such a sweet thing, he’s just another fuckboy so you didn’t even think him to be the secret admirer once.

So, no one you know and who could know where you live could be this person. It started to scare you.

You don’t pay the flowers any more attention and leave the apartment to go to work.

When you arrive you just flop into your chair next to Tim, not really motivated to sell anything today. You are tired. This mysterious man kept you awake at night, worry clouding your mind.

“You look like shit” Tim says, making you turn your head in his direction.

“I feel like it too” you respond, making him furrow his brows.

“Is everything alright? The bags under your eyes are big enough to help Santa carry his presents around.”

You sigh, rubbing your eyes and shaking your head.

“I think someone stalks me. And I’m scared.”

“Stalks you? Why? What happened?” He looks at you with worried eyes, his usually cheerful expression gone.

“Almost a year ago someone started to send flowers to my apartment. Every Monday morning. I thought it was one of you, but no one made a move or said anything. So no one who can possibly legally know my address could be this person. It has to be a stalker, there’s no other explanation, Tim. And it scares me. What if it’s a killer? Or a weirdo who plans to kidnap me and forces me to marry him?” You sigh, dropping your head onto the desk.

“Have you contacted the police yet?” he asks, to which you respond with shaking your head no.

“It’s just flowers. Nothing threatening. They would tell me they can’t do anything anyway. It would be a waste of time.” He nods, trying to think of another solution.

Little did you know that Max had heard everything you just told Tim. And it would make his heart clench if he had one.

He had never meant to scare you. Romantic gestures are not his area of expertise but he thought this would be nice, even with the little notes and sometimes short poems attached to the flowers. But the fact that it started to scare you and made you think you had a stalker made him feel bad.

He walks over to your desk, deciding to confess to you so you, hopefully, wouldn’t be scared anymore. He should have done this earlier anyway, it has been almost a year.

But Max Phillips was scared.

“Hey Sugar, can I have a word with you in my office, please?” He flashes you a bright smile, making you roll your eyes at yet another one of his unsuccessful attempts to flirt with you.

“Sure” you say, before you get out of your chair and walk to into his office.

He follows you and then locks the door once you’re in. Max even closes the blinds, making you think you might have messed up.

“Did I do anything wrong?” He shakes his head and then gestures for you to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. You do so and he walks around to lean against the edge of his desk, arms crossed over his broad chest.

“You don’t have a stalker, Sugar.”

You blink up at him, frowning.

“Wha- How do you-“

“Vampire.” Oh. Right.

“But how can you be so sure it’s not a stalker? It’s definitely not you-“

“It is me. It has always been me” he says, looking anywhere but at you.

“Yeah, sure. Stop fucking around. We both know that’s not true. You’re just saying that so I’d stop worrying because it influences my work.” You huff and get up to leave but he puts a hand on your arm to stop you.

“I’m serious. This is not something I would joke about” he says. You had never seen him this serious and it makes you wonder…

“Prove it then. What was the first bouquet I received?”

He smiles a smile you had never seen on his face before. One that makes the skin around his eyes crinkle slightly. One that actually reaches his eyes. A true smile.

“It was an arrangement of eleven white roses and six red lilies. The note attached said: ‘Every day with you gives me a thrill; All my dreams you richly fulfil. I’m a fool for your charms; You belong in my arms; Love me, please say that you will.’”

You stare at him in shock, mouth agape and eyes wide. He knew about the note. You never said anything about a note. Could it really be...

“You?” Max Phillips, the man who fucks anything that has two legs, sent you flowers for almost a year? And basically confessed his love to you with every bouquet? No fucking way.

Max just nods, then sighs before letting go of your arm.

“I never meant to scare you. I’m… bad at these things. Even before I was turned. I thought this would make you happy and that you’d figure out it was me. I gave you so many hints. The flirting should have been the most obvious…”

He is right, he was very obvious but you never thought it would actually be him. His annoying flirtatious behaviour drowned out the fact that you had always thought he was unbelievably handsome. His aquiline nose, the sharp jaw and those brown eyes that managed to be warm and alive despite him being technically dead.

You look at him, dumbfounded. Unsure how to react to his confession.

“I don’t expect you to love me back. I know I’m… difficult. And I probably messed up really badly…” He sighs, turning away to go and unlock the door.

“Wait” you grab his arm, making him look back at you, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“I can’t say I love you, I barely really know you. I tried not to think about you too much, I wanted to keep myself from being hurt. But… yes, the gesture was really sweet. I actually loved to receive these flowers every Monday. Made the day a little better…” You smile slightly at him and see how relieved he is.

“I know I don’t appear to be serious about relationships. And a year ago that was true. But then you stepped into my life and when I saw you it felt like you just turned my whole world upside down. I… want to try. For you. I might live forever but I don’t want to spend eternity in thousands of different bedrooms. My heart doesn’t beat anymore but that doesn’t mean I can exist without being loved…”

“Oh Max…” you whisper, taking his hands into yours and giving him a gentle smile. This is a side of him you would have never thought existed.

“Please give me a chance. I don’t deserve it but I beg you, just one chance. If you still don’t want me after that, then I will leave you alone, I promise” he says, looking at you with such puppy eyes it makes your heart clench.

“Of course” you gently squeeze his hands, making his eyes shoot up at you in surprise and relief.

“Really?” he whispers, a huge smile slowly forming on his face.

“Really” you giggle. His whole face lights up and he flashes you a big grin. But this time it doesn’t annoy you.

“Friday night, 7pm?”


	15. Snow Day (Jack Daniels/Agent Whiskey x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 for Honeymandos December Writing Challenge!

“Ouch!”

You put a hand over your mouth to silence your giggling while hiding behind the barn.

It heavily snowed overnight, the first snow of this winter, covering the area in a thick white blanket of little ice crystals. Jack had started to shovel the snow from the path to put salt and sand on it after, but you had decided to prank him a little.

You had quietly formed a few snowballs and had just thrown one at him, hitting him on the back of his head.

It’s getting harder to control your laughter as you watch him look around, face twisted in pure confusion.

He thinks you’re inside baking cookies, that’s what you had told him earlier.

“Did the horse now learn to throw snow?” he mutters to himself, before continuing to clear the path.

You grin and take another snowball. Closing one eye, you aim at his bottom and throw again, hitting his left butt cheek.

He jumps a little and yelps in confusion before whipping his head around to see where this one came from. But you’re hidden again, pressing both hands to your mouth so he won’t hear you laugh.

“Am I hallucinating?” He doesn’t hear anything else and doesn’t see anyone.

As he looks around to see who did this, you take the chance when he doesn’t look in your direction and throw your third snowball. You had aimed at his chest but slipped a bit and the ball ended up hitting his crotch instead, full force.

He groans, hands shooting down to his crotch, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

You gasp in shock and run over to him, but the path is still frozen and not prepared with sand and salt. So you slip and fly right into him, sending both of you to the floor. He lands on his butt, but you fall right onto him, face smushed into his chest. He groans even louder now, pain shooting up his spine and his balls still tingle from the collision with the snowball.

“Fuck, Jack, I’m so sorry!” You quickly scramble off him and help him get up. His face is scrunched up in pain and he’s slightly hunched over, holding his back.

The two of you slowly make your way back into the house where you help him sit on the sofa.

“So you threw those snowballs at me, huh, sugar?” He looks at you, his expression a mix of pain and amusement.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you though…” You feel bad now, helping him out of his boots and jacket.

“Baby I know that. I’m not mad. If I were younger this wouldn’t affect me this much” he says, gently taking your hand in his. You smile slightly at him and press a kiss to his hand.

“I’ll get you the pain relief ointment, take off your shirt, love” you say. He takes off his shirt as you go to get the ointment and when you come back, he’s sitting sideways as best as he can to give you access to his back.

You sit behind him and ask where exactly the pain is located. He shows you as best as he can with his arm twisted behind. You take a big portion of the ointment to rub it into the spot and gently massage his back a bit as you do so.

He hums as the pain slowly subsides and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of your hands on his skin.

You go wash your hands after finishing to rub the ointment onto his back and then put a pillow under him so he can lie back a bit.

“I’m all better now, love” he says, trying to get back up but you push him down into the sofa.

“You said that last time and ended up needing to stay in bed for a week because you went right back to work. You’re not doing that again.” He rolls his eyes at you but gives you a gentle smile.

“You’re too good to me, sugar” he says and presses a tender kiss to your lips.

“Well, I’m the one responsible for your pain so of course I’m making sure you’re good.” You smile and stand up to go make some hot chocolate for the both of you.

“Sugar?”

“Yes, love?”

“What about down there? It still hurts a bit. Am I gonna get a massage there to?” he says, a smug grin on his lips.

“Jack!” you throw the blanket at his face but he just laughs.

“You’re unbelievable.”


	16. Book Store (Ezra (Prospect) x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 for Honeymandos December Writing Challenge!

“Ezra, where are we going?” you ask as you follow him through various alleyways. You wonder how he remembers this way; you already forgot all the turns you took.

“Patience, little bird. I know you will love this hidden gem I found as I wandered the streets some days ago” he answers and flashes you a gentle smile. You roll your eyes a bit at him but return his smile and gently squeeze his hand.

After some more twists and turns you stop in front of a bronze door that is almost completely hidden by ivy. It’s made completely out of bronze as it seems and the metal was formed into delicate round shapes, with little golden flowers here and there. It looks like a door leading into a fairy tale. You would have passed without noticing it but Ezra had sharp eyes and you don’t doubt that he spotted it right away.

He opens the door for you and you hear a little bell ring. Ezra lets you enter first and you look around.

It’s a little book shop, old and dusty but neat. Delightful. There is not much light coming into the room but it’s enough for you to make out the details of it.

The room is rather small but all sides are covered in shelves, stuffed up to the ceiling with books. They seem to be old, well read and loved. Some backs have golden letters and little symbols on them that glow in the gentle light falling on them. You can smell these old prints and it puts a smile on your face.

“Wow, Ezra, this is beautiful” you whisper as you take in the shop in awe.

Suddenly an elderly little woman appears in the corner through a small door between the shelves that you hadn’t noticed before. She is all wrinkly, hunched over and looks ancient, but has a gentle smile on her lips as she looks upon you.

“You are back, mister. And with your partner this time, I see.” Her voice is raspy like sandpaper but surprisingly tender still. You don’t know her, never seen her before but somehow it seems like you’ve known her all your life.

“Hello ma’am” you say and shake her outstretched hand. She squeezes it gently and puts her other hand over yours.

“Your man here told me a lot about you when he visited my shop a few days ago. He was gushing and swooning. Completely in love, like an old soul.”

You feel your face heat up and look at Ezra only to see his cheeks turn red. He scratches the back of his head and you laugh softly.

“Look around for a little while, I will be here if you need my help” the lady says and you thank her before taking Ezra’s hand in yours to look at the books in the shelves.

They are old but in amazing condition and not as dusty as you expected. It seems as though she takes great care of her books and you smile fondly at the thought of that.

Ezra watches you, beaming at the look of awe on your face. He knows how much you like hidden wonders like this one and knew, once he stumbled upon it, that he needed you to see it. Just to see this wonderful expression of yours.

“Your wondrous expression caresses my heart in a way no one but you can” he whispers, making you turn your head to look at him.

Ezra looks at you as if you are a star that only shines for him, his love for you on full display. And it makes your knees wobble. A simple look at him and you’re all mushy and soft like butter, that’s the effect he has on you.

He takes your hand and presses a gentle kiss to the back of it, tickling you slightly with his stubble.

“I think you found our new date spot here, Ez” you say as he pulls you against his chest and kisses you softly. You hum against his lips and wrap your arms around his neck.

“We have all the time in this world to go through all of these books together.”


	17. Hot Drinks (Marcus Moreno x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 for Honeymandos December Writing Challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work itself doesn’t have a lot to do with hot drinks, I got a little carried away with the story but hot drinks are definitely a part of it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I’ll go!” you hear Missy call after knocking on their front door.

Just a second later the door opens, revealing her in a festive sweater and pyjama pants. She beams up at you before wrapping her arms around your middle to hug you tightly.

You giggle and press a kiss to the crown of her head, then wrap your arms around her as well, returning the hug.

“I’m happy to see you too, little Miss Moreno” you say, making her giggle. She then lets go of you and you both go inside the house.

Marcus stands in the kitchen and the smell of hot chocolate reaches your nose. It smells amazing, rich chocolate combined with caramel and cinammon.

“Hmm, that smells wonderful, Marcus” you say as you make your way over to where he stands and wrap your arms around him from behind. He looks over his shoulder and smiles at you.

“Yeah? I hope it tastes as good as it smells, then.” You press a kiss to his shoulder and watch him for a bit.

Marcus and you had met just after his wife died. He needed a nanny to watch over Missy when he was at work and you fit all of his requirements.

Missy and him were a little hesitant at first, the loss still fresh, they were trying to process everything. But after a while they got used to your presence and Missy started to love you as if you’ve always been a part of her life. Marcus was grateful for everything you’ve helped him with.

Over time you started to see Marcus as more than your employer and it had worried you. You were scared to ruin the relationship you had with him and Missy, there was no way you could ever replace her and you certainly didn’t want them to feel like you tried to do that.

But Missy noticed the way you looked at her father, the lingering glances and longing stares. So one day she had decided to confront you.

“You like him, don’t you?” You looked at her in slight confusion.

“Of course I do, you know that. Just like I like you” you had said, making her roll her eyes but a soft smile appeared on her face.

“No. I mean that you love him. I notice how you stare at him all the time and watch him when he isn’t looking. I might be a kid but I’m not dumb.” She giggled and you had felt your face heat up, lowering your gaze.

“Well, maybe…”

“If there is anyone I would want my dad to be with, it’s you” she had said, making you look at her with wide eyes.

“Are you sure? But I don’t want you to think-“

“We all know that no one can replace my mom. And I know that’s not what you want. But I wouldn’t mind you as a parent. You basically already are.” She came around the dining table and hugged you tightly. Tears sprung to your eyes and you hugged her back, relieved that the relationship with her wouldn’t be ruined if you dated her father.

Her approval was all you needed but you still had to figure out if Marcus felt the same about you.

And oh boy, how you found out.

Just a few days later you came back late in the evening because you had forgotten something, it was around 9pm. Missy was already asleep and you heard the shower run. You had gone upstairs to Marcus’ office. He allowed you to use it for when you needed to do some Uni work and that evening you had forgotten your laptop on his desk.

You grabbed it and went back into the hallway. Upon passing the bathroom door you heard a strange sound and at first you thought he was hurt. But as you heard the sound again you noticed he wasn’t in pain. In fact, he sounded like he felt pleasure.

Marcus moaned and grunted, you heard the sloshing of the water and the slapping of his fist against his pelvic bone in a steady rhythm. He was pleasuring himself and there you stood, eavesdropping. Your whole body was in flames and you went to leave but another sound caused you to freeze in shock.

He moaned your name. Not just once, you heard how his hand quickened and his grunts got lower. Your name tumbled from his lips like a prayer and suddenly the slapping sound stopped. A dark groan left his lips as he came all over the shower wall and he moaned your name a last time, a satisfied sound.

You were trembling. The sounds he made had turned you on more than anything ever had before but it left you aching for him. This had just made you want him even more.

When you heard the shower turn off you quickly went downstairs and then left the house. You didn’t want to confront him like this, even though your mind had screamed at you to burst into this bathroom to give him what he so desperately seemed to want. But you needed to tell him how you felt in a more… modest situation.

The day after was his weekly day off. If he was needed on that day he would have to leave but other than that he used it to spend time with Missy. And since you knew how relaxed he was on these days you thought this was the best opportunity to tell him.

He was surprised to see you as he opened the door but didn’t mind having you over. Actually, he was happy to see you.

Missy was still sleeping, it was only 9am when you arrived and you knew it was now or never.

“Marcus, I need to talk to you” you had said before sitting down on the sofa next to him. He had looked at you in confusion.

“Did I do anything?” You shook your hand no at him and took his hand in yours.

“There is something I need you to know as it influences our daily interactions and distracts me in a way.” He furrowed his brow and you gave him a small smile.

You gave his hand a gentle squeeze and took a deep breath.

“I’ve fallen in love with you, Marcus and I don’t want to hide it any longer.”

His mouth fell open and he just stared at you, not a single sound coming from him. This had made you nervous, scared he would reject you and never want to see you again.

“I don’t want this to be awkward between us, but it feels good that this is finally off my chest. Missy is like a daughter to me and she knows how I feel about you. She’s fine with it. I just… wanted to tell you and see how you feel. Obviously, if you don’t feel the same then that’s totally fine, but I don’t want to ruin what we have, you two mean so much to me…”

He put a hand to your cheek and turned your head so you would look at him.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to finally tell you this but I was such a coward. I was afraid. Afraid you would reject me because I’m your employer and I’m so much older-“

“Marcus, the age gap doesn’t bother me at all. I’ve fallen in love with you, not your age” you had said, a gentle smile on your lips. That seemed to relax him a little and he nodded.

“I’ve fallen in love with you too. The way you take care of me and Missy, how much Missy loves you. You’re so caring and gentle and so… so good. With you I finally feel right again. I know she would want me to move on, to have someone who loves me and who is good with Missy. And you are this person. You made me feel again. You made me remember how it feels to love someone so deeply it makes my heart clench every time I look at them. Every time I look at you.”

You had felt your eyes water and butterflies erupt in your stomach with such force you thought you’d start vibrating.

He loved you too. He actually loved you too.

The smile you had smiled hurt your cheeks, but you didn’t care because the man you loved felt the same about you.

You took his face into your hands and gently kissed him, surprising him but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around you. The kiss you two shared warmed your whole body like a bonfire on a cold night, it made your toes tingle and your mind fuzzy with love.

However, this moment didn’t last long as it was interrupted by a loud cough. As you broke apart and turned your heads into the direction of that sound you saw Missy standing at the bottom of the stairs. She looked at you with a huge grin on her face, basically beaming.

“About damn time, you lovesick fools!” she had said, making the both of you laugh before she ran and jumped onto you.

That was just a few months ago and nothing much has changed except for the fact that you’re almost living with them. You spend many nights at their house, in his bed, in his arms. You kiss and make love, it feels as if it had always been like that. It feels right.

“Missy can you please choose a movie? The hot chocolate is almost done” Marcus says, turning a little to look at his daughter. She nods and runs into the living room to decide what she wants to watch tonight.

Marcus then fully turns in your arms and leans down to gently kiss you. You hum against his lips and put your hands on his chest. When he breaks away he leans his forehead against yours and looks into your eyes, smiling.

“Hello beautiful” he rasps, making you shudder.

“Hi there handsome” you giggle and gently pat his chest.

“I hope your exam went well today?” he asks before turning around to finish the hot drinks.

“Yeah it was good, not as bad as I feared it would be. I’m so glad this semester is finally over for me though and I can relax for some weeks” you hum, gently running your hands up and down his back.

“I can imagine.” You smile and take your mug from him as well as the bowl of popcorn. The two of you walk into the living room where Missy already sits in her bean bag and waits for the two of you.

Marcus hands her the mug and then puts his on the table, you do the same and then you sit on the sofa, snuggling into his side. He puts his arm around you and then starts the movie.

Halfway through the movie he looks down at you, a gentle smile on his face as he sees the remains of the whipped cream on the corner of your mouth. He wipes it away with his thumb, making you look at him. You flash him a soft smile and press a kiss to his lips.

“Move in with us, love” he suddenly says and you blink at him, unsure if you just heard him right.

“Move… in with you? Like, for real?” He nods and gently caresses your cheek.

For a moment you don’t know how to respond to that. The question was so out of nowhere.

“I… I mean I basically already live here so… of course. I would love that, Marcus” you finally respond and he flashes you the biggest and softest smile you have ever seen.

He gently kisses your lips, then your nose and lastly your forehead. You close your eyes and hum quietly.

“I love you so much, Marcus” you whisper against his lips.

You feel him smile against yours and open your eyes to look at him again.

“I love you too, mi amor.”


	18. Cold (Din Djarin x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 for the December Writing Challenge by Honeymandos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I’ve been sick for a few days and slept a lot, and now I will have to finish my assignments for this semester! But I will try to write as much as I can.
> 
> Reader and Din are in an established relationship already!

“Din, please come inside now. It’s cold. And it’s getting dark, you can’t work on the Crest all night. Your Beskar is already freezing.”

His only response is a grunt as he sits there, hunched over the side of the Crest with a little lamp.

You crashed on Ilum hours ago after Din had tried to hide from New Republic rangers. The ship didn’t start again and so Din had gone outside to try and fix what he could just so you could make it to the other planet.

But the ship still doesn’t start and it’s getting colder by the minute.

You had taken the time, while he was outside, to fix whatever you could inside the Crest, especially the heating system. Which was successful, it was now wonderfully warm inside again. That’s why you needed him back inside, he would freeze to death out here and you don’t want that.

“Din, come on now” you say, putting your hands on your hips and waiting for him to move.

“I need to fix this so we can leave. Get back inside and eat, cyare.” He doesn’t even look up and just continues his repairs.

You shake your head and let out a huff.

“Din Djarin. K’olar! Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni“ you scold him. But you’re just worried for him. It’s so cold that you can’t feel the tips of your fingers anymore and you are only out for a few minutes.

The sound of his mother tongue leaving your lips makes him whip his head around to look at you, a shocked but impressed expression on his face under the helmet.

“You practiced-“

“Yes, cyare, I did and now get your pretty butt into the ship before I drag you through the snow.”

He chuckles and shakes his head a little before gathering his things and making his way over to you. You gently take his gloved and almost frozen hand in yours and pull him through the curtain inside the Crest.

As the warmth hits him, he lets out a low moan, instantly feeling a little better.

“I tidied our quarters a little. Go upstairs and get comfortable. Please get out of the Beskar, you need to warm up. I will bring you warm bone broth. The frog lady is asleep in the cockpit with her eggs and ad’ika is sleeping in his pram” you tell him, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his helmet.

“You are too good to me sometimes, cyare” he hums, carefully pressing his helmet to your forehead in a keldabe kiss.

“I know” you giggle, “but you need some rest. You are not the youngest anymore. Which is not a problem for me of course, but your body can’t take as much anymore. And you can fix the rest in the morning. We are warm and safe inside the Crest.”

He slightly nods and then makes his way upstairs to ascend into your shared quarters.

Once he has eaten, his Beskar carefully placed on a crate except for his helmet, you come into the room as well and lock the door behind you. You then change into your night clothes and sit on the cot behind him.

You place a soft kiss to his shoulder blade, making him hum lowly, before you lay down.

He stands and turns off the lights, the room now pitch black and you can’t even see your own hand in front of your eyes. You hear the soft swooshing sound as Din takes off his helmet, followed by a slight clink when he sets it down next to the rest of his armour.

You smile when you feel him lay next to you, pulling the blanket over the both of you. He envelopes you in his embrace and smushes his face into the crook of your neck, your legs entangled with his.

His face is still cold, it sends a shiver through you as you feel his cold and damp skin pressed against your neck. But it slowly warms up now, thanks to your body heat and the warmth of the Crest.

“You always smell so good, cyare” he mumbles against your skin, his slight stubble tickling you and making you giggle.

“I use your soap, utreekov” you smile, then turn your head to press a small kiss to his forehead. He hums.

“It smells better on you anyway. I like when you smell like me” he mumbles, tightening his grip on you a little.

You turn to face him and wrap your arms around his neck, waving your fingers through his hair a little.

“I like when I smell like you, too” you hum.

You feel him smile against your neck and close your eyes, exhaustion now taking full control of your body.

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, cyare” he hums against your neck.

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, Din. For eternity.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K’olar! - Come here! Get over here at once!
> 
> Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni - You're no use to me dead, Said to encourage someone to take a rest
> 
> Cyare - beloved
> 
> utreekov - fool, idiot
> 
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you


	19. Road Trip (Jack Daniels/Agent Whiskey x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 for Honeymandos December Writing Challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s almost mid January but I want to finish it. I’m still home with my family and don’t always have the time to write so I’m sorry this takes so long.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!

You can barely keep your eyes open as you enter yours and Jack’s house, exhaustion seeping through every inch of your body.

The past weeks have taken a toll on you. Your boss gave you more and more tasks that left you spending the nights at the office, barely getting any sleep when you finally came back home. Jack would either be on a mission or already asleep, so usually the only time you would see him if he was there would be for breakfast.

But today your boss had surprised you.

He came up to you and thanked you for the masses of work you have done in the past weeks. Some free days would be in order, he had said. He had given you the next full week off, leaving you speechless. Your boss was strict and could be really annoying. He would never do something like giving you days off out of nowhere, let alone thank you for doing your job.

You were wondering where that sudden change came from, but the exhaustion quickly overtook all your thoughts and you wanted nothing else but to sleep.

But as you enter the house, the packed bags that are standing behind the sofa throw that plan out of the window and suddenly you’re wide awake.

Where’s Jack? Why are there packed bags?

“Jack?” you call out as you put your bag down.

“Kitchen!” he calls back a second later, slight relief washing over you. He hasn’t left.

You walk into the kitchen and see him standing at the stove, cooking what smells like Bolognese.

“That smells amazing, honey” you sigh, wrapping your arms around his torso and pressing your face into his back. He hums softly and you stay like that for a moment before raising your head a little.

“Why are there packed bags standing in the living room…?” your murmur, still a bit afraid of what this could mean.

Jack seems to sense your worry and turns around to wrap his arms around you as well. He then presses a gentle kiss to the top of your head and lifts it by putting a finger under your chin.

He smiles down at you, caressing your cheek.

“There’s no need to worry, sugar. I just packed our bags because we’ll leave in the morning to go on a road trip. So we don’t have to pack it now or in the morning because I want you to get a good 9 hours of sleep before we leave.” You blink at him, slightly confused because he didn’t talk to you about it before.

“How did you… Why didn’t you talk to me about it before? And how did you know my boss just gave me the whole week off?”

He flashes you a bright, lopsided grin.

“I called your boss. You were working your ass off for months and didn’t have any days off. You almost fell asleep while eating and barely got any sleep. So I recommended him to give you some time off or else his wife would find out about his regular visits to the brothel” he smirks, clearly proud of himself.

“Jack” you gasp, surprised to find out he had done something like that for you. His smile falls at your reaction.

“Are you mad at me now…?”

“No, I… I’m just surprised. Now I know why he gave me the week off, out of nowhere. He even thanked me for working so hard, he never does that.”

Jack just laughs at that and presses a soft kiss to your lips. You hum.

“Now, sit down and let me finish making dinner. After that we will take a hot bath together and then go to sleep. I planned this trip for a little while.”

You shake your head slightly but giggle.

“How do I deserve you, Jack Daniels?”


	20. Baking (Frankie Morales x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 for Honeymandos December Writing Challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The children can either be biological or adopted!

Loud Christmas music, the sound of his children’s laughter and the smell of cinnamon greets Frankie as he enters the house, instantly lifting his mood.

He can see you and your two daughters covered in flour, laughing while cutting out Christmas cookies to fill the baking tray with an already huge pile of steaming cookies on the table.

“Wow these smell great” he hums before taking off his shoes.

“DADDY!” the two young girls scream excitedly before dropping what they held and running to their dad. They both throw themselves at Frankie, nearly taking him to the floor. Now he’s covered in flour as well, but he doesn’t mind and just laughs while cuddling his little princesses.

“Awwww my little angels, you missed me that much?” They just nod and hug him even tighter. He smiles brightly and kisses their heads, making his way over to where you stand to give you a gentle kiss.

“Hello, my love” he hums, making you smile softly at the sight in front of you.

“Hey baby, how was work?” you sigh happily while continuing to cut out the cookies.

“Exhausting and not that great honestly. But that doesn’t matter, I’m home now so I’m all good” he smiles down at his girls.

“Come on you two, continue cutting out the cookies. I’ll just get out of my work clothes and then I’ll help you” he says and then puts them down again.

They immediately go back to helping you and he smiles before going upstairs to get changed.

A few minutes later he’s back down with the three of you and starts to roll the dough and cut out some cookies as well.

After another hour you have finished up the whole bowl of dough that are now five big piles of freshly baked cookies. The smell of them fills the whole house.

It’s too late for a proper dinner now and the girls are full from secretly eating too much of the cookie dough.

Frankie gets them upstairs and makes sure they’re ready for bed while you clean up the kitchen. After you both told them goodnight you get back downstairs to cuddle a little on the sofa, relaxing and talking about your days.

“The best part about my days is always the part where I’m coming home to you three” he hums while gently caressing your shoulder.

You lift your head to look at him, a gentle smile rests on his face and his eyes show nothing but pure love. Love he feels for you.

“And the best part of our days is always when you come home to us” you whisper, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Frankie” you whisper softly against his lips.

“I love you too, mi alma.”


	21. Gift Giving (Maxwell Lord x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 for Honeymandos December Writing Challenge!

You love Christmas. It’s your most favourite holiday of the year and you’re still as excited as you were when you were younger.

Maxwell… isn’t. He doesn’t hate Christmas, but he doesn’t love it either, usually just sort of tolerating it for the sake of his son Alistair.

“I can gift you whatever you want, whenever you want it, babe. I don’t need a special day for that” was his answer after you had asked him why he didn’t like Christmas.

“But love, Christmas isn’t just about giving gifts. It’s about coming together, spending time with your loved ones and just being grateful for everyone’s health and existence. Gifts are not the main event there.” He just scoffed and shook his head, therefore dropping the topic.

But that didn’t stop you from decorating his whole house inside and out, baking dozens of trays full of Christmas cookies together with Alistair and wearing Christmas themed clothing every day for the month of December up until the 24th.

This year, Christmas Eve was celebrated rather quietly with just you, him and Alistair.

It was pleasant, Alistair had rather quickly accepted you into his life and was now barely ever leaving your side. Maxwell was not talking much about it but he was happy that his son loves you just as much as he does.

He knows it can be difficult to accept a new parent and he was nervous about Alistair’s reaction. But as soon as you had talked to him for a few moments the first time, he immediately warmed up around you and wouldn’t stop talking and bombarding you with questions. It was one of the most wonderful things Maxwell had ever witnessed.

Christmas Eve was just the same. Alistair would ask you thousands of questions and you would happily answer them while eating the dinner you had cooked.

Maxwell wanted you to just relax and let the cook prepare the food but you had insisted to let the cook and all the servants celebrate Christmas with their families. He loved your gentle and caring self. Your puppy eyes had broken him and he agreed to let them all go home.

And he wasn’t complaining. Your food was better than anything he had ever eaten before. Your face heated up at his compliment and you couldn’t hide the giant smile, absorbing his praise like a flower in bright sunlight.

After dinner you had both brought Alistair to bed where he then asked you to read him a bedtime story. You gladly did so and he fell asleep after just a few moments.

The rest of the evening was spent in bed, where Maxwell pulled orgasm after orgasm from you before the both of you collapsed in a pile of entangled limbs. Sweaty and exhausted, it was 3am when the two of you finally fell asleep in each other’s embrace and snuggled into the thick blanket.

A heavy weight jumping on the both of you the next morning wakes you up. It is Alistair, screaming “Presents! Presents! Presents!” while using the both of you as a trampoline.

Maxwell groans before quickly pulling Alistair into his arms and tickling him, making the young boy squeal and squirm in his father’s embrace.

“Stop, stop, stop, daddy, please!” he squeals, breathless from laughing so much.

Maxwell laughs lightly and then stops to let Alistair catch his breath before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Merry Christmas, buddy” he hums, stroking back some of the boy’s hair that had fallen into his eyes.

“Merry Christmas, daddy” he giggles before facing you and hugging you tightly. “And Merry Christmas to you too!” You smile and hug him tightly, pressing a soft kiss to his head.

“Merry Christmas, Alistair. I love you, you little rascal” you hum quietly.

“I love you too” he giggles and then jumps off the bed to run down into the living room where the tree with all of the presents stands.

“Good morning, baby” Maxwell hums and then pulls you into his arms, kissing you deeply. You sigh happily and wrap your arms around his neck before gently breaking the kiss to nuzzle your nose against his.

“Good morning, Maxie” you smile, making him groan slightly at the nickname before he gently tickles your side. You laugh and try to push him away but he just holds you tighter and tickles you even more until you’re a squealing mess beneath him.

“Max, please stop!” you laugh. Your belly hurts and you’re out of breath, gently punching his chest. He finally stops and presses a kiss to your lips, laughing.

You giggle and push him off of you. The both of you get dressed while constantly giggling and throwing clothes at each other.

When you finally enter the living room, Alistair had already opened about half of his presents, the room covered in ripped wrapping paper, ribbons and boxes. You giggle and sit on the sofa with Maxwell, watching Alistair freak out about each and every present he unpacks, his face glowing like a little star. Seeing Alistair this happy made Maxwell happy and that’s all he wanted.

Of course he had purchased dozens of presents for you as well, which you thanked him for. You genuinely love his presents and you’re grateful. But you’re most grateful for being able to spend Christmas with your two favourite boys.

After collecting all of the trash and taking it outside, you go up to the tree and take out a little box you placed between the branches.

Maxwell didn’t want you to buy anything for him but you did anyway.

Upon seeing the little box with his name written on it, he opens his mouth to say something but you stop him.

“I know you said you don’t want anything but when I saw this I knew I needed it for you. So please just accept it, love” you sit back next to him and hand him the little present. He just sighs and takes it, carefully opening it.

The first thing he sees is the backside of a frame. He takes it out and turns it around.

Placed in the frame is a picture of you with Alistair sitting in your lap. Your arms are wrapped around him and your chin placed on his shoulder. He sports the biggest and brightest smile Maxwell had ever seen and he swore he could feel his heart double in size.

“Love when did you…” he was at loss for words and just stared at the picture, tears gathering in his eyes.

“When you went to Venice on a business trip and I watched him. We went to a photographer and got some pictures taken. He was so happy and literally smiled the whole time” you hum, buzzing with happiness while thinking back to that day.

“I love it, it’s beautiful” he gives you a watery smile and presses a gentle kiss to your lips.

He goes to put the box away but then he sees something else in it. It’s a little purple velvet bag. Maxwell takes it out and opens it, dropping the content into his hand.

It’s a golden ring, very similar to the one he is wearing all the time but this one has a simple, delicate detail on it. Upon further inspection he notices that he can open the ring and does so, revealing a little picture of you on one side and Alistair on the other. Just like a little photo album, but inside his ring.

“I wanted you to be able to carry us with you all the time. And I wanted you to be able to look at us while we aren’t physically with you” you say, watching his face to see his reaction.

He doesn’t know what to say and can’t stop the tears anymore. He just lets them stream down his face, staring at the ring in awe. Nobody has ever gifted him something so beautiful and personal.

“Baby, I… I don’t know what to say. It’s beautiful” he finally says, turning his head to look at you. You practically glow, smiling brightly at him and being the most gorgeous thing he ever laid his eyes on.

You take his left hand and gently pull the old ring off his finger. Then you take the new one and put it on his pinkie before pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand.

“I love you, Maxie. You’re the most wonderful man I ever met and having you in my life, together with Alistair, is more than I could ever ask for. You two are everything I need.” You straddle his lap and gently pull him into you, feeling his arms wrap around you and his face push against your chest.

“I love you too, baby. I don’t know what I would do without you. Or without Alistair. You two are my saving graces. I would be in a dark pit by now if it wasn’t for you…” he quietly sobs against you. You gently shush him and comb your fingers through his hair.

“Please never leave me… I don’t know what I would do if you ever left my life…” He holds you even tighter and your heart breaks a little.

“I would never leave you, my love. Ever. You’re the love of my life and I want to spend all of it with you” you whisper while gently kissing his hair.

“I want to spend all of my life with you and daddy too” Alistair suddenly says before climbing onto the sofa and squishing himself between the two of you.

You quietly giggle at him and kiss his head too before wrapping your arms around the two of them. Maxwell smiles at his son and holds him tight, slowly calming down.

Alistair snuggles into you and his father and the three of you sit there in comfortable silence, holding each other and just embracing this moment.

This is your little family. And you are grateful to have it.


	22. Decorating (Maxwell Lord x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 for Honeymandos December Writing Challenge!

“What is that?”

You smile brightly at Maxwell as you set down all the bags, filled with decorations you just purchased.

“Christmas decorations” you grin and take off your jacket and scarf.

“We have dozens of decorations, love, we don’t need more” he groans, shaking his head at the bags.

“We use the same damn decorations every year. And we never decorate together, you always have others do it for you. It will be a nice evening for you, Alistair and me. And I’m sure Alistair will love to decorate the house with us” you retort as you make your way over to where he sits to press a soft kiss to his cheek. He sighs.

“What’s so wrong about the decorations?” He looks at you with a tired expression. He is not a big fan of Christmas.

“You have three light chains for the living room, one small Santa figurine and a few tree decorations. That’s it. That’s not enough to get the Christmas spirit going. I know you don’t love Christmas as much as Alistair and I do, but please, don’t be such a Grinch” you say, straddling his lap and gently putting your hands on his cheeks.

He looks at you and lets out a low sigh before he nods.

“Okay. But only for you and Alistair.” You flash him the brightest smile, one that makes his heart nearly leap out of his chest. Your enthusiasm and excitement almost make him love Christmas. Well, at least he’ll try not to be too grumpy about it anymore, he tells himself. For the sake of you and his son.

Right after Alistair wakes from his afternoon nap, the three of you start to decorate the living room together. Maxwell, as always, bought a huge tree that almost reaches the high ceiling and you make sure that it’s full of various baubles, tinsel chains, little figurines and two bright light chains.

Maxwell uses the ladder to put a big angel on top of the tree and when he comes down again, the looks on yours and Alistair’s faces make him feel warm all over.

You glow like the tree lights, eyes round and full of excitement, sporting the biggest smile he had ever seen on you.

Alistair’s eyes are glistening with wonder and excitement, mouth agape and grinning wide.

“Daddy that is the most amazing Christmas tree I have ever seen!” he calls out, jumping up and down in excitement. You chuckle softly and pick him up, kissing his head.

“It is, buddy. We have done a great job, haven’t we?” Maxwell hums, wrapping an arm around the two of you and turning around to look at the tree. He has to admit that he quite enjoys the sight of the big festive tree, bright enough to light up the whole room on its own and twinkling in its light.

“Not as bad as you thought, huh?” you grin up at him, making him roll his eyes at you only to then press a soft kiss to your lips.

You giggle and put Alistair down again so you can decorate the rest of the room as well.

After the living room is thoroughly decorated, you go and decorate the rest of the house as well, only finishing late at night when Alistair is already asleep.

Exhausted but happy with your work, you collapse onto the bed next to Maxwell and instantly snuggle into his side. He looks down at you, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“You did a great job today, love. Alistair really enjoyed all the decorating. This is the happiest I have ever seen him around Christmas time” Maxwell hums, gently caressing your back.

You smile tiredly up at him and press a gentle kiss to his belly.

“I told you that decorations play a big role on Christmas. Especially for children. All the lights and figurines, the baubles and the music. Most children love that and it makes them happy. It filled me with joy and pride that we were able to make him smile that bright and just to make him so happy. He is like my own child to me by now and I love him so much. I want him to have the most wonderful childhood one can imagine” you hum, pressing your face into his side.

He smiles lovingly down at you, heart doubling in size and a comfortable warmth spreading through his veins. Maxwell loves the relationship you have established with his son, he knew Alistair needed a second parent. And your presence in his life was like a saving grace.

Since you’re in their life, Alistair has blossomed. He talks more, smiles more, laughs more. Because of you, Alistair gets to spend more time with his father. You would bug Maxwell until he would take some days off to spend them with Alistair and you, strengthening the father-son-bond and also your love. And Maxwell is endlessly grateful for that. For you.

“If it wasn’t for you we would have the same meagre decorations again. I wouldn’t see him smile like that” he sighs. “Sometimes I think I’m a bad father… My parents never really celebrated Christmas. No decorations but dozens of presents to ‘make it up to me’. I swore to myself I would never be like my parents but somehow I became them…”

“Maxie, you’re not a bad father” you say, sitting up to cup his face in your hands. He looks at you with sad eyes, causing your heart to break a little.

“Alistair loves you. Dearly. No matter what you do and you always make him happy. You’re there for him, you raise him and support everything he does. You make sure he has a good childhood, a careless one. You make sure he gets the best education possible, spends time with us and his friends and you spoil him to no end. But you still teach him to be grateful, and not greedy. You teach him manners, morals and virtues. Alistair is grateful for you; he always tells me that and he loves you so much. Sure, the Christmas thing is… difficult. But I’m here now too and I can teach you to like Christmas. It’s not hard. And Alistair can teach you too. It’s the holiday of love after all. And what’s most important is that we have each other” you press a kiss to his forehead and he flashes you a small smile.

“I love you so much. You’ve made our lives so much better. And you always make me better with just a few words, it’s unbelievable.” You giggle softly at that and gently caress his cheeks.

“I love you too, Maxie. I’m happy to be a part of your lives.”


	23. Mistletoe (Javier Peña x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 for Honeymandos December Writing Challenge!

Christmas in Colombia is certainly different from what you’re used to.

During the hunt of Escobar none of you were able to go back home so you could celebrate Christmas with your families. It would be a lonely Christmas if it wasn’t for Connie who invited you and Javier over every year to spend Christmas with her and Steve. And Olivia now too.

She would cook the best dinner anyone could get, with the sweetest and most delicious desserts.

You were grateful to have her and to know her. Without them, Christmas in Colombia would probably be depressing and sad.

And you wouldn’t be able to celebrate it with Javier.

Javier had turned your world upside down the day you first met. His warm brown eyes and soft smile swept you off your feet, but you soon learned that this love was doomed to be a losing game.

He regularly slept with informants to get information and hints. Other times he would just sleep with them because he wanted to. And you heard most of it, with your bedroom right next to his.

Unfortunately, that didn’t stop you from falling in love with him. You fell further down that hole and nothing could stop it.

One day, you had spent the afternoon with Connie and told her how you felt for him.

“Whatever he does, even if he does absolute jackshit, I fall in love with him at such a rapid speech. I don’t know why. It just breaks my heart more and more because I know it’s never going to work. He doesn’t see me like that, I’m just his partner, that’s it. It doesn’t even seem like he wants a relationship at all, he’s always sleeping with so many different women. Which is not necessarily a horrible thing, but it just seems like he doesn’t want anything serious. Connie, I don’t know what to do” you had sobbed into your hands, angry at yourself for letting this go so far and for not stopping it.

“Darling, hey” she hugged you tightly and rubbed soothing circles onto your back.

“Love is a weird thing. It’s uncertain, but powerful. You don’t need much to fall in love with a person. It’s hard to stop and difficult to foresee. But maybe you should act on it. Tell him how you feel and have certainty. If he loves you or not, you need clarity for your own sake” she softly told you. Connie was right and you knew it but you were afraid to destroy the friendship you had with Javi.

So you didn’t act on it and kept your secret to yourself.

But Connie wouldn’t be Connie if she didn’t know both sides to a story.

And the other side to this story was that Javi loved you. He loved you like mad and it was so intense it scared him.

His memory of Lorraine scarred him and he thought he would never be able to find true love, fearing he would always mess up and destroy again what he loved most.

You.

Yes, Javier loved you. He didn’t know how it happened or when, but he knew that he did. It was a love he had never experienced before, not even with Lorraine.

This love he felt for you, it was huge. And wild. His heart would race whenever he was near you, face heating up whenever you laughed or giggled, thinking it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

But he was afraid to admit it. To fully accept it. Because he thought he would definitely mess up and lose you again. Lose his heart.

And no matter how much Connie and Steve tried to reassure him to act upon his feelings, he didn’t do it. He’d rather kept the friendship with you intact than risk losing you completely.

And Connie wouldn’t be Connie if she didn’t use her knowledge about both sides to come up with a plan that would get you two to confess.

That plan was set for Christmas Eve.

Javier went to the Murphy’s with Steve right after work, but you wanted to take a shower first and get dressed nicely so they all know you will arrive later.

As Steve and Javier are engrossed in a conversation in the living room, she uses the situation to hang a mistletoe above the entrance door, hoping her plan would work out just like she imagines it.

You arrive around 7pm, knocking on the door loudly.

“Javi, could you please open the door?” Connie calls from the kitchen, just finishing up the food.

“Sure thing, Con” he calls back and then goes to the door to open it, revealing you standing in the doorway with a bright smile on your lips.

When he sees you, it feels like his heart just stops. You look absolutely breath-taking. Of course you always do, but on some nights, when you dressed up, you looked out of this world. No one could compare with you.

So he just stands there, staring at you with his mouth slightly agape.

Heat creeps up your face and you lower your gaze, a shy smile on your lips.

“Uhm… may I come inside, please?” you say, snapping him out of his head and blinking rapidly, face as red as a tomato.

“Yeah, sorry, come in” he flashes you a soft smile and steps aside to let you in.

“STOP!” Connie suddenly calls, standing in the kitchen doorway with the biggest grin on her face, indicating that she was up to something.

You both slightly jump at the sudden scream, looking at her in confusion. But she just points to a spot above your heads.

You both look up to see the mistletoe hanging right where you stand, both blubbering messes all of a sudden.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, it’s a tradition, you two!” she giggles. You look over at Steve for help, but he just shrugs his shoulders, obviously trying to hide a smirk of his own.

You turn your head to see Javi looking at you with big eyes, like a deer in headlights. But not taken aback, or disgusted. Just… nervous?

“I don’t think they’re letting us back in if we don’t kiss right now, I guess” you say, offering him a small smile. He nods, knowing you’re right.

Javi carefully cups your cheek in his hand and leans down slowly, giving you the opportunity to back off if you really don’t want to do this.

But you want it. So much. So you slowly close your eyes and slightly lean up until his lips meet yours in the softest and gentlest kiss imaginable. His lips mould against yours as if they were made just for each other, moving ever so slightly. You sigh contently and wrap your arms around his neck to pull him a little closer. He seems to relax at that, putting his other hand on your hip and slightly deepening the kiss.

The two of you stand there for a while, just kissing, enjoying this intimacy and forgetting about everything around you. That is until you hear someone clearing their throat behind you, making you break the kiss to see Steve standing there, looking a little uncomfortable.

But Connie sports a smile so big, you fear her face might split in half.

“I should be a professional matchmaker” she laughs before hopping back into the kitchen.

You giggle softly and look up at Javi. His eyes are soft and warm as he looks at you, a gentle smile on his lips.

“I guess we have to talk, amorcito.”

\----------------------------------

amorcito = my little love


End file.
